Smash Bros Dark Vengence
by fire assassin
Summary: a new tournament is held, 3 years after brawl. a man soon joins, with a mission of vengeance. the only question is: who. OC is main character. Not accepting anymore Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, fellow reader. I am Fire Assassin, and I am here to post a prologue of a Super Smash Bros. Brawl story. As you should know however, I am in the middle of another story I am working on, which will be longer than this one. I started this as a way to keep myself busy and also have a little fun in a way. Anyway, I am accepting oc's at the bottom (Only through PM's mind you.). But first, read the prologue to understand the story. but if you don't, then I WON'T take your oc. The only way for me to take your oc is if you put the answer to this question with your submission at the top.**

**What is my oc's last name?**

**It will only be shown once, so get it right and you will be guaranteed a spot in the story.**

In the middle of the night, with a loud sound of thunder being heard near a bar, a group of men drank their mugs of beer. They all sat around, talking about their day with vulgar language with zero regard of anyone by them. They had a right to do that though, or at least that what they say. They were former participants for the Smash Bros. tournament that came out three years ago. They went on to many rounds by cheating and lying, until they were beaten by Mario and a few other smashers. Since then, they've been at a local town, harassing and bullying anybody that get in there way. They simply took what they wanted and gave nothing back, and if anyone tried, they were sent to the E.R.

"You should have seen the look of this jack assess face! He was so scared I thought he wet his pants."

"Nah man, you should of ben with me when this old man wanted me to pay my tab. I sent that bastered packing!"

The men soon kept talking until the waiter came to them. She was only 16, and was very nervous. She seemed to be scared of the men, fearing that they might hurt her.

She was right…

"Hey there toots, how about we head back to my place?"

The girl got ready to back away until one of the men grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't ignore my friend here."

"No… please let me go."

Suddenly the man got angry. He then grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt.

"What did you just say to me, slut!?"

"No, I didn't mean to-"

Then man then raised his fist and got ready to hit her

"TOO FRIGGIN BAD!"

But right before the blow connected, a loud thump was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see a figure at the door, drenched from head to toe with water. The figure stood about 6 feet and 3 inches. It also seemed averagely fit and muscular, making people believe that it was a male. The man wore black shoes, black pants with zippers at the end of the pants and a pocket chain at the left, a black shirt, a long black coat with hoodie that has a golden symbol of angel wings on the back. he also had a large sword on his back that is 4 foot 10 inches, and a gun on his side.

The man walked to the stand, and sat down on a seat. He then pointed to the menu. The bartender saw that he pointed to some milk.

"Coming right up fella."

As the bartender left, the men from before decided to bully the new guy. How dare he just come in and act as if he is all high and mighty, stealing their spot light. They walked over to them, having three to one.

"Hello there pal. You wouldn't mind sharing that milk would ya?"

The bartender came back only to have the milk token out of his hand by one of the men, who drank the thing whole. The same man then burped right at the new comers face, with a gleeful smile while doing it too.

"Thanks pal, you are so thankful. You know we do need some cash too. Do you have any?"

The new comer then stood still as the others waited for a moment. They soon got restless as the grabbed his hood.

"Hey ass-hole, I'm talking to-"

But as soon as they pulled down his hood, the new comer reacted fast. With a swift blow, he landed a quick jab at the man's throat and finished him with a solid hit to the face. The other try to jump him, but new comer shifted his weight and span around the two. One of them turned only to meet the new comer's boot to his face, knocking him out cold. The other man then took out a knife and tried to stab the man. It hit his right arm, but the knife…broke?

"What the hell?"

The man didn't had time to say more, as the last thing he saw was a black fist before passing out.

Once the fight was over, every looked at the new comer. His skin was light and fair, and he had a light green eye on his right. His left eye however was closed for some reason. He also had dark black hair that was a little spikey and reaches to the end of his neck.

The man sat back down and spoke this time.

"Sorry for the mess. Can I order another glass of milk while I take these shit heads outside."

The bartender smiled.

"Certainly. Don't worry about the bill, it's on the house for as long you are here."

The man then smiled

"Thank you."

**(20 minutes later)**

"So what's your name pal?"

The man finished his cup as he looked at the man.

"James. James Artemis."

The bartender smiled as he washed his cup.

"So what bring you here, James?"

"The tournament. I heard that it was going to get ready to start up again."

"Yeah, it is. A lot of the best fighters are going to be there, all aiming to be the next smash king. Strange thing is, no one was announced as the smash king in the first place, because of that Tabuu fiasco."

At that moment, James felt his heart burned for a second. He hated hearing his name. just the very thought of him made him want to vomit. He soon regained composure though as he looked at the bartender.

"Do you know where it's being held?"

"Yes. It's off world actually, but the registration is in a town called Adonis. You head there and enter. Master hand will come get you and you'll be in the tournament."

James nodded as he gave the bartender a 50 dollar tip. "Thanks for the free drinks, but I don't want to look like a cheap slob."

The bartender chuckled as he took the money. "Fair enough, a little warning though."

James then looked at him as the bartender got serious.

"Watch your back. Not many people know this, but a lot of fighters have ended up missing. Rumors are saying that someone is taking their powers, but no one knows who or why."

James nodded in understanding as he put on his hood.

"Thanks for the info. I'll be heading off."

James then walked out of the door.

**Okay, now on to the forum.**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Origin (which game did they come from. It can be any game, even those not in smash bros., so choose freely.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills or Talents:**

**Weapons (if any):**

**Powers and or Abilities:**

**Backstory (include reason for entering the tournament):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Secret moves or abilities:**

**Final smash:**

**Other:**

**Okay, if anyone did as I asked, then there shouldn't be any problems. See ya.**


	2. the first round

**Okay, here is the 1****st**** chapter of SB:DV! As you should know, I am working on another OC accepting story called Universal war. I already decided that this story will be short, and will most likely be under or a little over 20 chapters. I've also have receive a good number of OC's, which is a good start. I decided that if this keeps up, the 5****th**** chapter might be the last one to accept OC's. Anyway, on with the story.**

James made it to Adonis by 3:15. He saw the town and the people mining their own business. He looked around and saw them a little more.

James know that this place was far different then his home, so different that it was almost scary. the whole place had far more superior technology, and it also had more foreigners, most of which was far beyond normal. This however was easy for James to accept. He remembered that during the time of the first tournament, most of the participant was either from different timelines or a whole other world. There were worlds where animal walked and talked like humans, where humanity were fighting against creatures known as Metroid's, and that a man named link who came from a world of magic and warriors.

James then felt a little worried about the participants though. From what he knows, they are pretty famous. Everyone knows all about them, even little kids. But there was on person who didn't know.

That person was himself.

He had neither met nor heard of their feats as much, and know completely nothing about them. All this made him a little cautious; going to a tournament with zero knowledge of any of the fighters is dangerous to say the least. But he had to go, he didn't have a choice. If he don't enter in the tournament, he will never have his vengeance on the person who ruined his life. Besides, there was a flip side; while he doesn't know anything about them, they also don't know a thing about him.

He soon continues walking and reaches a building. If memory serves right, this was the same building where people participate.

He enters the building to see a few row of fighters in front of him. James looked at them and kept his cool, thinking that he might not have to fight them in the tournament.

Five minutes passed, and it was his turn. He walked up to see a strange female A.I. he did heard that master hand, the one who made the tournament, made a few A.I.'s to help get the tournament started. Each A.I.'s is supposed to be different for each town, so they could focus on multiple things as needed.

Right now, the A.I. in front of her was that of a woman who looked to be in her early 30's. she wore white buttoned up long sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, and small frame glasses. Her hair was also light brown and was long enough to be put in a ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore red lipstick. She also had red heels and had fair light skin.

She looked at James in a business type of manner with both hands on her hips.

"Hello sir. My name is Raven Harris, A.I. #2212. Please give me your hand for information need for the tournament."

She then extended her right hand to James. He looked at her hand then at her. He then extended his left hand. Raven looked at him oddly but complied and sticked out her left.

"A lefty huh? Don't see too many of those these days." She then shook her hand as her eyes glow for a second. She then let go a smiled in intrigued. "James Artemis, Age; 28, Blood type; A, height: 6 foot 3, weight; 220 pounds. Quite an interesting piece of information you have on you. I'll be keeping a special watch on you." she then moved out of the way as a portal opened. "This will take you to the gathering area for all the fighters that entered. Good luck in the tournament James."

"Thank you."

James then walked through the portal as he readied himself for whatever comes his way.

He soon comes out to find himself in a large room with many other fighters. most of them were old participants in the last tournament and they were eager to get started. Then master hand appeared.

"Welcome, fighters from all over the worlds. I am master hand, the one who is holding this tournament. I made this tournament as in a way to make up for the one that happened three years ago, which was interrupted by Tabuu. As you should know, many of you came from different worlds. Smash bros. was made to see which of you are the best fighters of not only your world, but of all worlds. As you should know, I used to the final opponent of Smash bros., but I have decided to retire or at least for now in this case. Now, rest. For in the morning the tournament will begin. Your rooms are all down the hall. Many of you got your own personal things needed, so don't be afraid to make yourself at home."

With that, Master hand left. James then went to the hall to sleep in his room. During the time however, he heard a loud ruckus behind him. He turned to see a man yapping about the tournament. He looked to be in his 30's and was dressed in modern fashion; black sneakers, dark blue jeans, white shirt, and a black leather jacket that had the words 'born to ride' on the back. He had tanned skin, wore black shades, and dark brown messy hair.

"This is going to be easy. I am going to jungle you punks into next week. I hit you with a left, then I will hit you with a right. Then I knock all your asses out of here."

The man then spots a girl walking by him. James notices her too. She had black hair with red highlights, skinny and thin, and also looked kind of pretty but serious at the same time. She had a white mid length dress with a corset on the outside, black tights and huntress like knee high boots. But what caught his attention most was her eyes. Her right eye was navy blue, but her left had a strange insignia on it. He can tell that she was trying to keep it out of view.

The man walked to her, with a goofy smile plastered on his face. James shook his head slightly. He knew what he was going to do, and he had a good idea of what was going to happen. He could intervene to help this guy avoid getting a ass kicking, but if he did that, then he wouldn't learn anything now would he?

Just as he predicted, the fool came in a talked to the girl. He hated seeing this, the guy was well over 30 and the girl looked only to be 18. Why can't ass holes like him go find someone their own age?

"Hey there darling. My names Joe Row, and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place to have good time?"

The girl looked at Joe with an angry expression as James continued to watch.

"Screw off, you damn pervert!" she then tried to walk away, but joe grabbed her shoaulder.

"Now listen here you stupid bi-"

The girl took his hand off her as she turned and kicked him right in the balls and simply walked away. Joe fell to the floor holding his nuts as he nearly cried. He then got angry as he stood up

"Fine, who needs you any way. I'll just go bang that blonde bimbo that entered here in the last tourney. i bet she is more easier to get in bed with then you ass!"

The girl then stopped in her tracks as she turned and looked at him with sharp eyes. She then pulled a blade that looked to be powerful as she ran to Joe. She kicked him down to the floor as she got ready to bring down her sword on him.

Before it connected though, James stopped the sword with his right hand. The girl looked at his strangely then to his hand. It was covered in a black cloth, so she couldn't see what was beneath it. a blow like that from her sword should have cut it off, even if it was covered in armor. James then slowly raise the sword up as his right eye looked at hers.

"Calm down, trust me, he's not worth it. just let him be, people like him don't last that long anyway."

The girl nodded as she sheathed her sword and looked at Joe.

"You better hope that we don't fight each other in the tournament."

She then walked off. James looked at Joe, who stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks man, but I didn't need your help. I could have whooped her ass on my own."

"Sure you would. See you around, Joe Slow."

"Yeah se- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

James kept walking as Joe stood all alone, and kept talking, trying to get James riled up. It didn't work, as James kept walking. He soon met up with the girl, who was waiting for him by his door.

"Hello"

James nodded as he made a small smile.

"Thank you, for helping get my anger under control I mean. I really don't like it when people bad mouth those who are close to me."

"I take it that the woman he was talking about is related to you?"

"You mean Samus? Yes, she is actually. I live with her to be honest. She is a little sad though, Ike has been missing since last year, and I was trying to hook them up because I knew they like each other. It's actually the reason why I'm here. "

James eye perked up at that moment. "So ike is one of the fighters that are missing?"

"Yes. I came here with Samus and Metekinght in the hopes of finding out why he went missing. We believe that the kidnapper is here in the tournament, we just don't know who."

James then nodded. "So you all came here with one goal. But the tournament can only one winner, so two of you might need to lose to continue the search."

"I know, which is I am determined to find Ike quickly. I just don't want to fight them if it come down to it."

James then closed his eye for a second and spoke. "Then let me help."

"Huh?"

"I will help continue your search if either of you are eliminated. If the culprit is here, I will find them."

The girl looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Thank you, Mr.…"

"James, just call me James. And you?"

"Lucina."

James and Lucina shook hands as they nodded in agreement. She soon left to her room as James went in to his.

He slept on the bed, thinking about what Licina said. 'If Ike is missing, then it's most likely that the same person I am after is the culprit.' He then grinded his teethe as thought of the one he has been looking for. "I am on your damn tail now, there's no where you can escape this time. I will find you, and I will kill you."

Morning soon came and James woke out of bed. He went to the hall and got ready to go to the gathering room. As he got out of the door, he heard footsteps behind him. he turned only to fall to the ground. He looked to see two girls on him.

He looked at them with a sterner face as his eye twitched a little. "Would you please stand up?"

"Oh, sorry." Said one of them. They got to their feet as they apologized. James got to his feet and looked at them.

One was 5'0 in height. She was quite skinny and had an hourglass like frame she had very pretty, a bit below shoulder-length (quite short and tomboyish) brown hair. Her eyes were an astonishing shade of violet that stands out. Her skin was a pretty porcelain color, but was a bit tan also. She wore basketball shorts and a regular t-shirt; probably from A&F. she also had a sword on her back with two angle feathers as the hilt.

The other one had hair that was brownish-blonde and curly, like the type of curls rich girls have, and reach a little bit below the shoulders. Her eyes were of pretty emerald green and were pretty large. She was really short and tiny, and she was quite skinny, as if you can pick her up with little effort. She wore a white short knee length dress with a wreath that had wings on it. She also had a small sword shaped necklace.

James couldn't believe it. These girls were 14 at least. They are basically half his age! 'Does master literally accepts anyone who wants to fight?'

James kept his cool as he looked at the girls. "You two okay?"

The one with the brown tomboyish hair spoke. "Yeah, we're fine. What about you mister, I hope we didn't run in to you that hard."

"Im fine, and don't call me mister. My name is James."

Then the one with the curly hair spoke. "Nice to meet you James, my name is Ellie."

Then the one with the brown hair spoke again, this point her thumb to her chest. "My name is Kimilana Lin, but you can just call me Kimchi."

James nodded to the two as he smiled a bit. "I take it you 2 were in a rush to watch the 1st rounds huh?"

"You bet, I can't wait to see it." Kimchi said with enthusiasm.

James then turned and looked back. "Come on, let's go together. I am just as excited about it as you are."

The 2 smiled and followed James as they went to the room. They soon met up with Lucina, who waved hello to him.

"Hey, so you ready for the first round to start?"

"Yes, I am."

She then notice Kimchi and Ellie.

"Hello, who are you two?"

"Im Ellie and this is Kimchi, we are participants in the tournament."

Lucina was a little shocked at this since they were only 14. James put a hand on her shoulder, and nodded, understanding what she is thinking.

Master hand soon arrived.

"Good morning, fighters. I hope you are ready for the tournament to begin. But before it does, let me explain a few things first about the rules. 1st, there is no stocks in this tournament. However, once you are defeated, you will be sent to the recovery room with no fatal injuries. 2nd, the tournament will be live, so everyone will be watching, and 3rd, fight with respect. Now, let us begin.

A big screen came to the room. Then all of the names of the fighters came to the screen with a vs. sign in the middle. The names jumbled around until it stopped.

"For the 1st round, James Artemis vs. Roy"

James looked at Roy, who was 20 feet away from him. he looked at Jmaes with a sofe smile of respect. James returns the gesture. They both soon walked up to a platform by master hand.

"Alright, time to get started." Master hand then snaped his fingers and sent the two in a arena like stage. It was like something from a coliseum, back when men were fed to lions for sport.

Roy took out his sword and looked at James.

"May the best man win."

James smirked and took out his gun from his holder. th gun is a 8 inches and 4 inches wide. It is embedded with green orbs all around the barrel of the gun. Roy got ready to defend himself until James threw it on the ground.

"I don't believe in fighting unfairly."

He then took out his sword. The sword was 4 foot 6 inches long, and is 6 inches wide. The blade looked to be made of light colored steel and had black colored steel inside of the blade. the handle was black, with a golden jewel at the end .

Roy looked at the blade with shocked at first, but got ready for the battle soon after. The two circle around each other, eyeing the other carefully. Then, they charged. Roy made a vertical swipe at James, but he blocked it with his blade. He pushed Roy's blade off and made a slash for his side, only to have him duck. Roy jump high and tried to stab James, but missed due to him ducking at the last minute. Turning quickly, Roy manages to hit him at the cheek with his sword. James step back and charged in, only to jump over him, and landed a kick to his back. he then checked his cheek, and found no blood.

"Why am I not bleeding?"

Roy stood up and spoke. "No one didn't tell you? In the tournament, when you are shot, stabbed, or cut, you just feel the damage,. You don't really die or bleed from it."

James looked at him a smiled a bit. He then rose is sword at him, and came running in. Roy stood and parried the blow, and made James off balance. He then swung his sword with all of his might, and sent James high in to the air. He then jumped and kept hitting James several times before performing a heavy downward strike, making James hit the ground hard. Roy walked to him, and saw that he wasn't moving.

Master hand soon appeared.

"There you have it folks, the winner is-"

"Wait!"

Both master hand and Roy turn to see James standing. He was tired, his clothes ripped to shreds, but he still stood.

"I'm not out yet, I still got some fight left in me."

"Well, in that case, carry on."

Master hand left as the 2 went at it again. James dodged a blow as he hit Roy at the arm with his sword. Roy pushed on, however, and hit him with a swift kick. He then hit him with his blade at his shoulder, making James go on one knee. James looked at Roy with his eye, and stood up. He knocked the blade off and made a quick slash as his chest. He then went in to a combo, and slashed him five time before ending it with a heavy downward slash from the air. Roy blocked it at the last moment and parried it. he than went and try to sent James to the air again, but then…

His blade stopped.

James held his sword with his right hand, which was still cloaked. He then knocked the blade out of Roy hands with a slap to his wrist, and raised his sword up high. He then made a powerful slash that sent Roy flying. He hit the ground hard. Master hand returns and saw that Roy was knocked out cold.

"Winner, James Artemis!"

**Okay guys, there goes the 1****st**** chapter. Sorry I couldn't get to everybody, but it is incredibly late. I get started on the 2****nd**** on soon. Till then, later.**


	3. New Faces, New Allies

**Yo guys, im back. I worked a little bit more on how the story should play out, and I am ready to continue it. Remember though; my 5****th**** chapter is the last time that I accept OC's. I already been given well over 10 OC's, a lot more then I originally intended. Now, let's get started.**

James returned to the gathering room as he placed his sword on his back in its sheath. He then went to Lucina and the other girls, who smiled and greeted him.

"That was a nice fight, James. Roy isn't an easy opponent to defeat. Ike himself had told me that."

James smiled a bit and responded to her.

"Well, I didn't want to get knock out of the first rounds. To be honest though, I thought that it was the end of me when he was ready to send me to the air again. I was lucky enough to catch the blade when I did."

"That was amazing, James. You were totally cool out there. I can't wait for my turn." Kimchi said in excitement.

"Me too, I wonder who I will be facing though." Ellie said as she made a thinking pose.

James then made a soft chuckle as he looks at her. 'I know that these two are kids and all, but something tells me I would have a harder time against them then I did with Roy.'

Just as James and the others were going to continue their conversation, a new voice was heard.

"That was a very good fight, Mr. Artemis. I was very impressed."

James turned to see a few new characters. One was a girl, who looked to 5 foot and 11 inches, with well-tanned skin and a slim, slightly muscular build. She had dark red hair that was kept in a ponytail that reached down to her waist and jade colored eyes. She also had two steel gloves on her hands, which kind of made James a little on edge. He then saw her clothing, which was made of a white tank top, dark grey workout pants, and black combat boots. She also wore a bandage over her nose and a loosely fitting golden champion's belt with a purple crystal in the center around her waist.

Next to her was a boy. He was 5 feet tall, and had a mixture of dark and icy blue eyes. He had Soft light blonde hair, styled like a indie-brit-rock hairstyle. He also had soft fair skin and a few freckles, and had a well-built but slim body. He wore a dark blue shirt, a hoodie with icy blue white stripes and a zipper, black gloves, black skinny jeans, and yellow converse.

The last one was another boy. He was 6 feet tall, and had dark grey hair that was spikey, but went more to the back with a few strands near his face. He had two different eye colors; his left dark green, and his right gold. He also had a '0' shape scar under his right eye, and some strange tattoo that was around his body. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a logo that had the words 'BlazBlue' on the front, Azure leather pants that wear supported by a chain, and a pair of running shoes.

The three walked to them as the girl smiled and spoke.

"My name is Roxanne Condylus, but you can just call me Roxy."

James nodded as he looked at the other two. The one with the hoodie began to introduce himself.

"Night Meadows, it's nice to meet you."

Then the last one, the on that stood 6 foot, also began to speak.

"My name is Abei Chrome. I have to say, that was a very good fight."

James was ready to speak, feeling very grateful for the praises he received, until a familiar, and annoying, voice spoke up. "Huh, a good fight? Please, I could have beat that sword swinging wannebe any day of the week, blindfolded and crippled."

Shaking his head slowly with digust, James saw that it was Joe Row again. This was getting old, real fast. It's haven't even been a full day yet in the tournament, and this jerk already sound like a complete asshole. It also disgusted James, since Joe looked to be older than him by a few years, meaning he should be more responsible and mature. If anything, he is basically one of the oldest people here, yet he makes fun of every as if he was a kid.

'Maybe this guy is touched upstairs?' James thought as he made a small smirked. It's been years since he last thought of that saying.

"Back off freak." Lucina said as she still remembered the events that took place when they first met.

"Calm down, little lady. If you are still mad from last night, then you need to get over it. it's all water under the bridge now."

James decided to speak up as he had a bad feeling that Joe could make things worse at this point.

"What's wrong with you? You are at least well over 30, yet you are trying to hit on kids who are barely half your age. Don't you have any values or morals at all?"

Joe than looked at James, and shot a shit eating grin. James hated that grin; it reminds him of some of the bullies he had to deal with when he was a kid. Back then though, a good punch to the jaw was always the answer of shutting them up. But he was older now, and wiser. He knew that he, and just about anyone else at the tournament, could kick Joe's ass so hard, that it would send him to his home in no time flat. But he decided that it would be best if one of his new friends might get the honor of kicking this jerk out of the tourney.

"Looks who talking, you're standing here with four girls who are not even in their twenties, and two boys who don't even have hair on their chest. You my friend are a hypocrite."

James couldn't believe what he just said.

'Did he just try to put his problems on me? Is he really that immature to accept the fact that he got a damn problem? What a hypocrite.'

At that point, Roxanne spoke up.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I think you should go. I and the others are talking to Mr. Artemis, and we don't want to be interrupted by someone like you."

At that point, Joe began to look at Roxanne, and for some reason, she felt disturbed. He then looked at her eyes, and tries to speak in a western accent, which sounds terrible.

"Well, see here darling. I know that you think you can't get no boy because you probably insecure, but how about you take off those metal gloves of yours, and let sweet old Joe fell those smooth hands of yours."

At this point, James made a quick thought. 'Oh yeah, this guy is most definitely touched.'

Roxanne soon felt very angry at Joe, as she raised her fist high ready to hit him. Joe backed away, but soon fell down to the ground. Right when she was ready to hit him, Roxanne felt her fist hit something else. She saw that it was James right hand, covered in clothes, that catches it. he then looked at her with his one eye and tries to calm her down.

"Don't let your anger gets the best of you. If you do that, you might get disqualified, and I don't want you to bother showing up her, or to leave without being at least on round."

Roxanne, looking at James with open eyes, nodded as she retracted her fist. James then looked at Joe, who looked like he was close to peeing his pants.

"That twice now I saved you. You better start acting your age, or I won't save you a third time."

Joe then got up, and straightens up his clothes. He then looked at James with a pissed off attitude.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy! I can do whatever I want, whenever and however I please!"

At this point, James has lost all hope for this guy. He is basically asking to get killed.

"You know what, fine. I won't help you for jack anymore. You know something though, I was right about you, you are touched."

Joe then looked at him awkwardly as he raised a brow.

"Touched, what the hell does that mean?"

"Are you serious? That saying is basically as old as we are, and you don't know it?"

"Uh, no. What, you saying that I was treated badly or something?"

James began to laugh as he looked at Joe.

"No, Joe. It means that you are kind of…special. Well, I and the others are heading somewhere else. See ya Joe Slow."

The others left as it took Joe a minute to realize what he meant. He then spent a good minute cursing at James, but to no avail.

The group was farther away from Joe, and were in a cafeteria based room. The others were eating their food as James sat farthest away on the table. He was a little troubled, the fight with Roy was brutal, so the thought of fighting more battles like that were getting to him. then there was also the possibility of fighting his new friends. What would he do if that time comes? Would he really go as far as hurting them just to get what he was after?

'NO!' he said in his head. 'There's no way in hell I will do that. These kids all came here to have a time of their lives, to learn from some of the best, and to test their abilities to their limits. Plus, there also the matter of finding Ike and the other fighters. The only one who I can think of that would do something like that is that cold hearted snake. I swear, when the time comes, I will have my revenge, with becoming the very thing I sought to destroy.'

As James put more thought, on what he was going to do, Abei notice that he was in deep though.

"Penny for your thought, James?"

James looked at him and realizes that it was becoming obvious about his worries.

"No, it's nothing. Thank you for asking though. But since we are all here, how about we get to know each other more? I am still new here since this is the first time I ever went to this tournament, so there isn't really much about this place that I know about."

Night then spoke up as he looked at him with a face of suspicion.

"Really? So you don't even know much about the regular contestants of the tournament?"

"Afraid not. Like I said before; I am new here, so I have no idea of what I am up against."

Ellie then asked something that bugged her.

"If that's true then how did you knew about the tournament?"

"I heard about it a long time ago. I went to a bar to rest up a few days ago and asked about the location. After taking out a few drunks to the street, the bartender told me where to go to sign up for the tournament. I went to a town called Adonis, and that how I got here."

"Wow, so you fought a few guys before showing up. But James, I was wondering, how exactly did you get so good anyway?" Kimchi asked with a raised brow.

"I trained for 6 months before entering. It was a hard thing to do since I had to learn it myself, but I man edge. Enough about me though, what about all of you?"

At that point, they all talked about why they join the tournament. Well almost all. Lucina said that she joined to find someone there, but didn't fully tell them the reason why or who it was. James also never told anyone why he was there also, and only said that he had a good reason of being there.

Five minutes later, Roxanne curiosity reached it peek.

"Uh, James. There is something I kind of want to know."

He looked at her with a small smile.

"Sure, shoot."

She then pointed to his right hand.

"I know it might sound a little rude, but that arm of yours should at least be broken by now. I aimed to hit Joe, but you blocked the blow. I know my own strength, and my fists have enough force to break steel. However, you caught my fist, and it didn't even so much as crack. I have to ask, is there something wrong with your hand?"

James then looked at his right hand, and looked back at Roxanne.

"Well, let's just say that my right hand is something not to be trifled with, and leave it like that."

As james said that, he got out of his chair and was getting ready to leave. The others say that he barely touched his food, and were a little surprised.

"You sure you okay, James? You haven't even touched any of your food at all." Said Lucina as she was worried about his health.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just going to stretch my legs for a little bit. I'll see you guys when one of you is called for the next round."

James then walked out of the cafeteria and began to head back to the gathering room. While walking there, he heard a few angry shouts on the next corner. He head there to turn and saw Joe Row, once again like the dumbass he is, trying to get luck with another girl.

'My god, does this guy ever quit? He has to be either be very determined, or very perverted to keep this up. Well I am keeping my word from last time, and won't help him if he gets his ass in danger.'

James then looked at who he was talking to, and saw that is was another girl who had to at least 17. She had silver, layered hair that hanged down to her elbows, swept in a low-mid ponytail. She also had bangs that frame her face and hang over her forehead, slightly covering her right eye. Her skin was very slightly tanned, and she had piercing blue eyes .she also had a scar running from the bridge of her nose to her left cheek. She stands at 168cm, slim and well-built.

James then took notice of her clothes. She wore a dark grey, sleeveless hooded tunic with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. The hooded tunic had a coattail that reaches her knees and has a slit running down the middle. She had black leather gauntlets on each arm, each adorned with silver buckles. She had black half-cape that covers her left arm and shoulder, falling just above the knees, crimson on the inside. She wore black leather shoulder guards and a chest guard, with a few built strapped around her waist and a van brace on her right arm. Her pants were dark blue, and she had black boots that reach to the knees.

'Well, I hate to agree with Joe Slow on something, but she does looks nice, kind of reminds me of-'

But that thought was interrupted when he heard a loud slap. Apparently, it seems like Joe Slow said something wrong and paid big time for it.

"You perverted jerk, stay away from me."

The girl then began to walk away and came to James direction. James then smiled, he like this one. She seemed to be able to do the same thing that he would have done, which is knocking some sense to that idiot.

Once she was coming his way, James steps to the side and did a gentlemanly bow.

She looked at him for a second and smiled a bit as she continued walking. However, like the dumbass he was, Mr. Joe Slow opened his big mouth.

"Now wait a second there, I-"

James then looked at him with a annoyed expression. He then softens it, making look like a face of pity.

"You know, when I said you were touched upstairs, I thought you were going to go ahead and try to prove me wrong. Unfortunately, looks like I was right. Why don't you do something mature like, oh well I don't know, act your age?"

At that point, Joe just had it. he then gripped James by his collar and looked at him with fierce eyes.

"That's it, I had it! ever since I met your ass yesterday, I've been attacked by two crazy ass girls. As far as I see it, all of my problem are coming from you, because every time you are around, I can't get lucky!"

James then thought about for a second, and shook his head in disappointment.

"Now you are blaming me for your own ignorance. Geez, do you take up responsibility for anything?"

"I'll take responsibility for the two black eyes I'm about to give ya!"

Joe then coked his fist back as he was ready to hit him. James wasn't worried though, he took a lot worse, a punch from him wouldn't do any good for Joe. If anything, he will just block it with his right hand, which could either fracture or broke Joes fist.

Right before it came close to his face though, James saw a silver and blue blade pointed at Joes face. While he wasn't able to turn to see the owner, he had a good guess of who it was.

"Let him go now, and I might not hurt you…much."

James made a quick smile as he was right about the owner. The voice confirms it being the girl from earlier. He then felt Joe hand losing his grip, and let go entirely. He turned and, indeed, it was the same girl. She looks at him with her cold blue eyes, with a quick calm expression.

"You OK?"

"Peachy. thank you for asking."

They then turned to see that Joe left. James smiled a little, that had to be the smartest move he made since yesterday. He then turned to the girl.

"Thank you for, much appreciated miss..

" Alianna ,Alianna "Triple Ace" Knight. Just Ace for short. "

James nodded as he looked at her. "I see, well thank you Ace. What bring you here in this tournament though? By the way tour dressed, I can see you didn't come here just for fun."

"Well actually, I came here to train with some of the strongest fighters around. People like you to be honest."

James then reacted in a surprising manner. "People like me? I don't know why you would say that."

"Well, I saw your fight with Roy, and to be honest, it was a very good fight. I also notice that you were ready to block against that perverts punch. Since you were able to catch Roy's blade with it, I'm guessing it would have broken his fist."

'Wow, she able to tell what I was going to do. She isn't a slouch, that's for sure.'

Just then, James heard footsteps behind him. he turned to see Ellie.

"James, come quick. Roxanne is up against Captain Falcon."

Hearing this, James nods and looks at Ace.

"Want to come with us and see one my friends in her bout?"

Ace smiled and nodded

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The three then made it to the Gathering room and saw Roxanne fighting Falcon. The two were not giving any sign of fatigued. They were in a forest like area, surrounded by many trees and a small river by them. Falcon dodged a hit from one of Roxanne's fits and tried to counter with a punch of his own. He only misses though, allowing Roxanne to deliver a clean punch to falcon gut. The hit was so strong, that it sent Falcon through a tree and hit the one behind it, breaking it and making the top portion of it fall. He soon got up, rather slowly, and looked at his opponent.

"Nice punch, now here's mine."

He then cocked his fist as the area soon began to vibrate. Roxanne got ready to back away as she knows what coming next. She heard about it befor, but never really saw it in action.

Soon, Falcon dashed forward as his fist was covered in flame.

"Falcon Punch!"

Falcon the burst forward as he made a straight beam towards Roxanne, getting closer and closer until the punch connected. Roxanne hit the ground hard but recovered qucklyu, only to see her opponent in the air.

"Falcon Kick!"

The blow connected and she fell once again. Roxanne then felt her anger rising as she looked at Falcon. She then waited for the right moment until he was close enough, as she slam her hands together, releasing a shockwave that not only harmed Falcon, but also toppled a few trees in the process.

She then saw her chance as she dashed to him. She made a series of blows, with two shots to his ribs, five to his abdomen area, and finished with an uppercut. When he was falling down, she mad another shockwave, causing him to go higher. Her fist then form together in to a cannon as she fires cannonballs that looked to made of sand stones at falcon for a period of time until her hands went back to normal. Falcon soon hit the ground, and made a small hole he fell to unconscious. Master hand soon came in the field.

"The winner is Roxanne Condylus!"

**Alright, well there's the third chapter. I will write the 4the one later, so keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**


	4. Advancing in the tourney (part 1)

**Hey, nice to see that a lot of people are enjoying my story. Well, as I said before, the 5****th**** chapter is the last one for OC's, so send them while you can. Anyway, let's get a going.**

Roxy came back to the gathering room and met up with the others. James was the first to congratulate her.

"Nice fight Roxy, that combo you did back there was really good."

"Thanks, it was a tough fight though; I can't wait for the next."

As the group continued talking, James spots Joe at the corner of his eye. As soon as he saw him, he had a bad feeling.

'God, don't tell me he is going to try and get with another girl again, is he?'

Shaking his head a little, he walked to see where he was going. He soon saw him looking over a corner, hugging the wall.

James walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What you doing?"

Joe jumped and turned, putting a stance. He lowered it after seeing that it was James.

"Geez, don't do that man. Almost gave me a heart attack."

James did a light smile. It's been a while since he last scared someone. He used to do all the time while growing up.

"Sure, now back to my question."

Joe looked at him sternly, but sighed.

"Fine, might as well tell ya since you always seem to show anyhow. Take a look at that one over there."

James popped his head out of the corner along with Joe to see a girl talking to guy.

The girl had pretty brown hair that was in two corkscrew pigtails that reach a bit below the shoulders. The bottoms are also blonde. Her eyes were wide and yellow in the middle, but had a violet shade on the outside. Her skin was tan. She was also she is tall, looking like a super model almost. She wore one knight chess piece earring on her left ear, and a Leo the Lion key in the form of a necklace. She wore a leather jacket with a baggy white t-shirt and casual dark skinny jeans. James also noticed that she had a special racer helmet that she was carrying, with white wings sticking out of both sides and the rest of the helmet completely black.

"See man, she looked gorgeous. I'm telling ya, I think I might want to stay here a little longer. I might get lucky."

Joe continued to talk as James ignored him. While he did saw the girl, he also pay attention to the guy she was talking to.

The guy had the same eyes as the girl and the same brown hair, but it is spiked up near the forehead and is boy-short. He was also kind of short when compared to the girl. He was Tannish and had smooth skin. He also had a large scar that was pale (In lighter contrast to his tan skin.) across his left cheek. He wore a Fancyish black V-neck t-shirt and casual black skinny jeans. A Leather jacket as well, and a cross necklace.

James looked at the two a little more as he realized something about them.

"They're Twins."

Joe stopped his rambling as he looked at James.

"What you say?"

"They are twins. Look at them, they look alike. The chances are, they are most likely here as siblings."

Joe looked at the guy, and brought his head down.

"Dammit, just when I thought my luck was changing. I am not good with protective brothers."

"How do you know that he is protective, better yet, why the hell are you even looking at them anyway? The girl is with her brother for crying out loud, at least let her be in this tournament in peace."

"I know, but dammit. She looks like a hot model ready to fall in to my hands; I just got to go in."

Joe soon stood up and walked to her. James however, grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Look man, whether you like it or not, I am most likely the closest thing you got to a friend here, so listen to me when I say this; don't do it."

"What, why?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason I have a bad feeling that it's the girl you should be more worried about, not her brother."

Joe shook his hand off as he did his trademark grin.

"We'll see about that."

Joe then walked over to the girl with a grin plastered on his face. James just stood back, and did a light face palm.

'Well, I tried. Hope you know what you are doing Mr. Joe Slow.'

Joe soon made it to the girl and looked at her with a calm smile.

"Why hello there miss, I see you are here with your brother. I was just wondering if you would like to go grab a bit e to eat."

'Wow, he actually didn't sound like a perv. He must be taking my advice to heart.'

The girl looked at Joe, and smiled.

"Sorry, but I am a little busy with Ethan right now."

Joe looked at her and felt a little determined to try again. If there's one thing he is best at, it's not giving up.

"Oh come on, it will be quick. It won't even be 5 minutes."

'Well, it was good while it lasted.'

After saying that, James notices something that changed in the girl. She looked at Joe with a mean glare, almost as if she was ready to attack.

"Listen here, Dickhead. Fuck off, before I send your ass back to whatever hell whole you came from!"

Joe stepped back as James almost dropped his jaw.

'Wow, I guess there's more to her that meets the eye.'

Just as he was ready to leave, James saw the guy that was with the girl looking at him. If memory serves right, the girl said his name was Ethan.

James turns his attention to him as Ethan began to speak.

"Your James Artemis right, the new guy who defeated Roy?"

James looked at him and nodded as Ethan made a small smile.

"I heard a lot about you. They say that that right arm of yours is a mystery. No one knows what it looks like since you cover it all the time. Whatever it is though, I can promise you this; if we were to fight, you are going to have to go all out to go against me."

James looked at Ethan with a serious face, yet he also smiled a little on the inside. This boy reminds him of an old friend he had. Always being confident and thinking that he can take on the whole world.

I'll be waiting for that match. Until then, see if your sister can try not to get herself eliminated."

Ethan raised a brow until he turned around. He saw his sister trying to choke the life out of Joe.

"Damn it, Ally, stop it right now!"

The girl, now known as Ally, looked at Ethan with a glare.

"Zip it, Ethan. This asshole made a comment about my ass, now I am about to kick his!"

'Joe, why the hell did you have to do that?'

Having enough, James walked over to the twins and looked at Ally.

"Look, I am sorry that my associate here bothered you. There's a good reason of why he is called Joe Slow around here. I'll just take him off your hands and-"

At that exact moment, a loud scream was heard. The others turn only to see a blur talking Ethan. They all saw at who it was, and found it to be a girl.

She had pretty golden eyes that seem to shine brighter than the sun for a moment. Her skin was porcelain, and her hair was long and light brown, reaching to her mid back. She wore a short yellow sundress with yellow flip flops and a yellow carnation in her hair.

'Well, that was random.'

The girl was hugging Ethan with all her might as she smiled

"I found you, oh Ethan; I will never let you go again."

James then tapped her shoulder, only to have her look at her with evil eyes.

"What do you want, one eye!?"

James kept his cool as he let it slip and spoke.

"Not to be a party crasher on you reuniting with your boyfriend, mam. But I think he is suffocating."

The girl blinked as she looked at Ethan, to find his face going purple. She let go as Ethan hit the ground and backed away, breathing heavily after almost dying.

Ally then went to the girl as she seemed to shift from her rude behavior a bit.

"Dianne, what are you doing here?"

Dianne just smiled as she looked at Ally.

"I followed you guys when you and Ethan left. I didn't want to be left out, and beside; where ever Ethan goes, I go."

James felt a little ignored at this time, and decided to leave. He then saw Joe on his feet, rubbing his neck. He nodded his head to the exit, giving Joe a signal to leave. He complied, and the 2 left.

"What the fuck happened back there!?"

"I don't know, Joe. And to be honest, I don't want to find out."

The two kept walking as they soon bumped into 2 other people. James took a good look at them as he and Joe recovered.

One was a female. She had mid-shoulder length flowyish caramel honey brown hair. Her eyes were a pretty shade of hazel and warm honey and with a little warmth in them. She wore a white carnation in her hair, and wore her hair in a fishtail braid. Her skin was tan and she had a few freckles that dapple across her nose. She wore casual dark skinny jeans with a baggy white shirt and a black leather jacket.

The other was a male. He had tan skin with alluring sea-green eyes. His hair was the shade of light caramel, and the front part was spiked up. He had a few freckles that dapple across his nose. He was skinny but muscular, but his legs were very thin, very fit for running. As for his clothing, he wore Basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

James got to his feet as he dusted himself off. He was about to speak until he looked at Joe. He could tell what was about to happen next.

'Oh god, don't tell me he is going to try again. Please, don't, I beg of you?'

And, like he expected, his preys were not heard.

Joe smiled as he lean to the wall, ready to work his magic.

'Oh god, here we go again.'

"Hey there little lady. You and your friend should watch where you are going. Maybe yall ought to come with me and my buddy here to grab lunch. I'll pay for you personal-"

Joe didn't have the chance to finish as James hit his head with his left hand. Joe turned to him while hold the wound on his head.

"What the fuck was that for!? Can't a fella try to score a babe around here or what!?"

James pointed his left finger at him as his right eye shot a death glare.

"Listen pal, you can go and try to catch all the women in the world for all I care, but don't you EVER get me involved in one of your wacky schemes."

"Wacky schemes? The hells are you talking about? I'm just trying to get a girl god damn it! Besides, you are in the same boat as well. I don't see a girl on your arm."

James had enough as he rolled up his left sleeve.

"That's it! I am going to-"

Right before he finished though, the girl spoke up.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your argument, but you wouldn't have to be James Artemis are you?"

James looked at the girl and regains his composure.

"Yes, and you would be…"

The girl then smiled as she shook his left hand.

"My name is Calypso Destiny, and this here is my cousin, Nathaniel Marshall, or just Nathan for short. It's an honor to meet, we've heard so much about you from Raven."

James then looked at them in surprise.

"Raven? As in the A.I Raven?"

"Yes, before we got here, we asked about the competition. She showed up and said that one of the hardest to get by is you, she also said that your right arm is more than what's meets the eye."

James felt ashamed. Raven had to go and make it harder on him. How is he going to set out his goal if everyone sees him as a threat?

"Please, Mr. Artemis, can you show me your arm. I want to know if your arm has anything to do with technology."

James began to back away as he saw a few tools. Joe however, spoke.

"Trust me, lady. His arm isn't part technology. If it was, I would know."

"Really, how then?"

Joe then got ready to speak until Roxy came to the 4.

"James, its Abei. He's next!"

James looked at the others.

"Look, I got to go, my friend is fighting."

Both James and Roxy ran to the gathering room to see Abei fighting against Lucario. The two were in a rocky area, filled with small mountains and a few rivers.

Lucario leaped at Abei as he tries to land a punch, but missed as Abei rolled to the side. Abei then charged in to his opponent.

"Fusion Bolt!"

Abei dashed to Lucario with lighting around him. Lucario saw this and side-step aside to avoid the blow.

Seeing his chance, Lucario went in a made bone rush, hitting Abei to the floor. He recovered quickly though, and bounced himself off the wall of a mountain and made a slash. Lucario saw this and did a reversal, grabbing the arm and throwing him near the edge of the floor.

Abei loked down and saw the drop. It had to be at least a mile long. He then looked backed at Lucario, who did a quick attack. Abei kept his focus and cocked his arm back.

"Outrage!"

After yelling the name, Abei turned red for moment and laded an uppercut to Lacario, ending it with an explosion. The force of the impact made the mountain shook, as large boulders began to fall down to them. Lacario landed on his feet and saw the boulder. Thinking quickly, he did a quick attack to try and escape the boulders. During that time, Abei used his Fusion Bolt and tried to reach Lacario, breaking and smashing any boulders that got in his way.

He soon made it to him, only for Lacario to launch an aura sphere at him. Abei was knocked back a bit, but manage to jump over a boulder. He then had an idea while he was in the air.

Using almost any energy he had, Abei jumped from a boulder and went to one that was behind Lacario. He then cocked his fist back again.

"Freeze Shock!"

Abei made a fast punch at the boulder, having his hand giving out lighting and ice properties. The punch hit the boulder with great force making it shatter. The pieces of the boulder spread everywhere, almost as if Abei fired a shotgun with rocks as ammo. The rocks soon hit Lacerio back at multiple places, causing him to fall. Seeing his chance, Abei smiled a bit.

"Now let's see if you can handle my other mode. TurboBlaze!"

Abei hair got a little lighter as a whole new aura of energy leaked off of him. He then charged up a red sphere in his hands as he aims at Lacario, who is now rolling on the floor, trying to recover.

"Fusion Flare!"

The red sphere hit the target as lacario was little sent to the air due to the impact. Once Abei landed, he saw that the boulders had stopped and the Lacario lay on the ground, unconscious. Master hand appeared as he went to Lacerio.

"The winner is Abei Chrome!"

At that moment, Abei was transported back to the gathering room, as James was the first to congratulate him.

"You did great out there Abei. I was really pulling for you to win."

Abei smiled as looked at James.

"Thanks, it was a difficult fight. Lacario moves are filled of the types that I am not good at."

As the two began to talk more, Joe went around a little. He was a little bored as he began to wait until he got his chance to fight. Around that time, he soon bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are g-"

But he voice soon faltered as he looked at the person who he bumped in to. It was Samus without her armored suit, one of the regulars of Smash Bros. and a some-what parent to Lucina. However, Joe didn't know the last part, so he decided to try and work his magic on her.

"Well well, looks like my luck has granted me the honor of meeting one of the hottest and strongest women in this entire tourney. My name is Joe Row, and as you should know honey, I am going to be the winner of this here tournament. But don't worry, once I win, there will be a spot on my bed just for you, babe."

Samus looked at Joe with an annoyed expression. She doesn't have time for this. She, Lucina and Meta knight didn't came here to meet someone as annoying as this…pervert.

She already heard of Joe from Lucina, who also added the fact that he tried to hit on her and any other girl he saw. Samus was disgusted by him, just who the hell would go date girls who are barely 18, when they are in their 30's, let alone try to get them in bed.

Samus looked at him with angry eyes as he felt a strong force of killer intent from her.

"Listen here, you perverted bastered. Stay away from before I do something that everyone would be happy about. And don't even come close to Lucina, or I swear I will beat you in to extinction, understand!"

Thinking that it was best to comply, Joe nodded as he began to back away. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped to see James.

"Stop doing that damn it, you almost made me jump out of my fucking skin!"

"Sorry, but scaring you is just way too easy to pass up."

James then looked at Samus, and his right eye showed him being serious.

Samus looked at the one-eyed open newcomer. Lucina told him that he was willing to help and that he wanted to find Ike and the other fighters. While Samus was grateful, she felt as if there was more to his reasons then he was letting on. Why would he help total strangers if he entered in the tournament? Something didn't add up, but there was no time for that now. Her main focused at this moment was to find Ike, but to do that, she will need all the help she can get. She was planning on getting some of the other regulars involved, people like Link or Mario, but the fear of them might being injured on her behalf held her back she only wanted to find Ike, not endanger the lives of the people she knew. She also must take in the possibility of a traitor in the tourney, which could be anyone. James being a traitor, however, is very unlikely. he obviously don't know anyone from the tournament since he first came in, and this is the first time he showed up here, so the likely hood of him knowing Ike is none exsitace. Joe also is new, so he is out. That means that the one likely responsible is someone in the tournament who is a regular, but this is all base on theory.

"So you are James, the one that Lucina told me about."

"Yes, I am also the one who helped Lucina with this pervert."

James pointed his left thumb at Joe, who got mad.

"Who you calling a pervert? I am just trying to get lucky; I am not doing anything different than what any one lese would do."

Joe then went on with a rant until James bonked him on the head with his left hand. Joe looked at him with a glare.

"Ass-hole, why you gone a do that? Are you retarded you dick he-"

*SMACK*

James hit him again as Joe got more pissed.

"Stop doing that you-"

*SMACK*

Then James hit him again…

"Son of a-"

*SMACK*

And again…

"God damn-

*SMACK*

And again…

"You shi-"

*SMACK*

And again…

"Mother f-

*SMACK*

And again…

This kept up for at least a minute, as Samus tried to prevent herself from laughing. The two are like the lost cousins of the three stooges; James the smart, logical one, and Joe the perverted, simple minded one.

Finally, she began to giggle a bit as the two stopped. At this point, Joe had a whole lot of marks on his head, and he looked at James with a mean glare.

"The hell was that for!?"

"You wouldn't shut up if I asked, so I thought hitting you would make you pipe down."

Joe was ready to talk again with a comeback, until he saw James left fist raised again. He then shut his mouth and left as James and Samus continued to talk.

"You know that the tournament might be in danger. All the fighters from before went missing, so there a possibility that the same thing could happen here."

James nodded his head as he began to head back to the room.

"That won't happen. I won't let it."

James then made it back to the room to see another fight, this time Night vs. Kirby. The two were in a water based area, with water falls and oceans under their feet. They were on platforms, so they were safe to move freely.

Night took out his sword, which had a black blade and XXXX on the grip, the lines were sparkle pure white and the diamonds shapes in the XXXX were sparkle dark and icy blue.

Night then try to slash him, only to miss. Kirby then rolled back and began to try a suck Night in.

'Oh no you don't it's not going to be that easy.'

Night stabbed the sword to the ground and extended his other hand. A huge stream of water went in to Kirby, as he began to suck in more and more. Soon, all of the water was gone, as Kirby was huge. Night then sheathed his sword as he walked to Kirby.

"Sorry Kirby, better luck next time."

Kirby didn't know what he meant as he began to feel cold. He looked around to see ice covering him.

"Did I forget to mention," Night said as the ice continue to grow. "Not only do I control water, but ice too. And since water can turn in to Ice, well, I'm sure you get the picture."

At that point, Kirby was completely frozen, and was unable to get out. Master hand came out to announce the victor.

"The winner is Night Meadows!"

Night was soon sent back to the room and walked to the others.

Roxy shot him a smile while she looked at him.

"Nice, the field was at your favor, so you used the environment to your advantage."

"Yeah, but it was by chance. If it wasn't for the environment, I wouldn't be here right now."

James smiled as he began to relax a bit. Then he heard footsteps. He turned and saw three figures, all of which were male.

One was a tall night elf of 6'7, Glowing blue eyes that over flow with energy and glow in the dark, long snow-white hair, strong athletic build, scar over his heart. James remember meeting another one of these guys a few months back, so he isn't too shock of their appearance. He wore a plain black T with dark shorts that reach his knees that are ripped at the ends. Skull gauntlets and dark blue armor plate boots, a Skull belt, and a red bandana wrapped around his left arm.

Another was animal, sanding in humanoid form. He was a black hedgehog with a medium build that is toned from fighting and training. He had a deep scar in the center of his belly and one on his chest right above his heart and the tissue looks to still be soft. His eyes are a fiery red, and the red seems to swirl in a fiery inferno as it circles the pupil. He was about 5 feet and a little over 6 inches weighing in at around 180 lbs. He wore a pair of dress shoes with jeans and a black, white, green etc. dress shirt and cheap black sunglasses worn on his head. A crystal quartz stone tied to a strap of leather hanging around his neck. He also wore jeans with boots and a leather jacket.

The last one was also another Hedgehog. He was a red Hedgehog, and wore a black jacket with red dragons on the sides. Dark red pants with black flames. Black fingerless gloves and red shoes with a single black stripe

James was surprised to see these three. He may have met a night elf before, but not a Mobian.

'Knowing my luck, I might meet more.'

Just then, the red hedgehog went to James.

"Hey are you James Artemis?"

"Yeah, I am."

Just then, the night Elf talk, making a some-what loud echo.

"Miss Raven told us a lot about you. She says that you are in high possibility of being a big contender for this tournament."

'What, again!? What's going on, why is she telling everyone about me?'

Just then, the black hedgehog spoke.

"You are probably wondering about who we are, so allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Rage, but please calls me Sam."

The red one then spoke.

"As for me, just Rage. And in case you ask, yes, me and Sam have the same name kind of."

"As for me," said the night elf "call me Meta."

James got to his feet as he looked at the 3.

"Nice to meet you guys, but why are you here to see me?"

Then a new voice spoke.

"Because I told them to"

The group turned to see a new person at the side. He was 6 feet, very well built, and had ash gray hair. He wore a black leather trench coat, blue jeans, steel-toe combat boots, and a white muscle shirt. He looked to be young, 17 at most, but seemed to have an air of maturity about him. And his eyes, they looked to be cold, making James feel a strange sensation crawling in his spine.

"And who are you?"

The new character then looked at James with a serious expression, as his cold eyes looked at his right, showing a mix of calm and maturity.

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Graves"

**That's ch.4. The 5****th**** is coming, so get your OC's ready and send them in. later.**


	5. Advancing in the tourney (part 2)

**Okay, I kept my word. It is now official: no more oc's will be needed. I have to say though, I was really happy to receive all of these OC's. To tell you the truth, I am a little mad that I didn't receive this much in my universal war story, but hey, deal with the cards you are dealt with. In any rate, it's time to start ch.5!**

James looked at Daniel with a fierce look in his eye. His teeth were hidden in his mouth, but if one were to listen closely, they could hear that they were clenched a little.

'I have to calm down, it's just a coincidence. It has to be…'

James then closed his eye and looked at Daniel with a sincere face.

"So Daniel, why did you send these 3 over here?"

Daniel then looked at James as he soon walked over to a chair and sat.

"Because I need all the help I can get to figure out what's going on."

Interested, James sat in a chair in front of him, paying his undivided attention to him.

"I am master's hands body guard, had been for the last year or so. I was hired to make sure that a repeat from the last tournament doesn't happen again."

"You mean the Tabuu incident?"

"Yes, that one. Master hand was afraid that the same thing will happen to him again, so I was hired to make sure it doesn't. So far, everything looked normal, but for the last few months, he began to act strange."

"How so?"

"Well, he began to stay out more often, which is strange because he always stays at home. Then he act's strange on who has to show up. He tried to get all of the regulars here, even when most of them said no. to be honest, I am afraid that these strange behaviors have something to do with the missing fighters."

James then got in to a thinking pose as he tries to figure out what Daniel just said.

'It makes sense, Master hand being the culprit. Out of all the regulars, he is the oldest in the tournament. He is also the one who set it up, so he would have access to all of the smashers. This is starting to fit now. But why would he try to kidnap the fighters. Could it be possible that he is working with-'

James then heard Daniel spoke. He looked at him and felt a little rude for being too much in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Daniel, can you repeat that?"

"I said, do you know anyone that can help me find the fighters?"

"Yes, I do actually. Samus is looking for Ike, so is Meta knight and Lucina. I can also get the others to help, so we have a lot of people already."

"Good, we will need as many people with us as possible."

Right at that moment, Night and Abei spoke.

"Hey James, there a pair of twins who wants to meet you."

James went wide eyed as he got up

"Please don't tell me; one looks like a tall and gorgeous model while the other is a little short but looks to be kind of aggressive?"

Night raised a brow as he looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guessed."

James then walked out to see Ethan and Ally. By the looks of it, Ethan must have been ducking Dianna for a while. He also noticed that Ally looked calm at this point.

"Hello you two, what did you want to see me about."

Ally spoke up as she looked at him.

"We wanted to apologize for what happen earlier. We get like that a lot back home, so it's kind of common."

James smiled as he looked at them.

'Wow, they seem a little bit more mature for their age.'

"It's okay, I am starting to get used to it ever since I met that perverted jerk, Joe-stinking-Slow."

At that moment, Ally behavior changed, making James a little worried.

'Crap, hope she don't try to choke me.'

However, she didn't choke him, she agreed with him.

"Oh don't get me started on that shit head. I am still pissed that he tried to hit on me when I was in with my brother for crying fucking loud. I swear, when I see that dip shit again, I will beat the fucking hell out of him!"

'Damn, she hate's him almost more the Samus. Joe better watch out, or he won't live long enough to even be in the first round.'

Ethan then stepped in as he tried to get Ally to calm down. James then remembers something.

"Hey where is the Dianna girl that hugged you?"

Ethan the felt his skin crawl as he recall what happened.

"Shortly after you left, we manage to ditch her. As far as I know there, she could be anywhere."

"Really, well by the looks of how she hugs you, I thought that you two might be a couple, so I assume that you might be worried about her safety."

"Well, there are two things you have to know about Dianna: one, she is NOT my girlfriend, just a stalker. And two, she can take care of herself."

After saying that, James looked by him and looked at him with a small smirk.

"Well Ethan, let me give a piece of advice: Run."

Ethan didn't know what he was talking about until James pointed behind him. He turned only to see Dianna at the other side of the room. Thinking quickly, he went to the table and tried to hide. James almost laughed at this, but kept his cool. He then looked at the other side only to see Dianna coming over.

"Hey, have you seen Ethan?"

James then raised his thumb and pointed at the opposite direction.

"He went over there, using the bathroom."

"Thanks!"

After that, she took off to wait for him there. James then looked at Ally, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you that it's common."

Soon after, James made his way to the armory store. I was a store used for the fighters to stack up on ammo when they are running low. They had to get it somewhere right?

As he made his way there, he met up with Nathan and Calypso again.

"Hey you two, how is it going?"

Nathan looks at him and smiled.

"Pretty well to be honest, we were just heading to the armory to see if there was anything we could use."

"Really now," James then looked at his gun a bit, then at his sword. "You know, now that I think about it, I think my weapons could use a bit of a tune up."

At that point, Calypso perked up and went to James.

"I don't know much about your sword, but I think I might be able to do something about your gun."

James was puzzled a bit on how to respond. She looked to still be a teen, so handing her one of her weapons at this age would be irresponsible. But theirs is the fact that she is a mechanic, and since his gun is custom made, she might be able to do something about it.

'God, I am going to burn in hell for this. But I need to get ready for anything, and despite her age, she looked to be good with machines. Oh well, worth a shot.'

He hand her his gun, and she went to a table near them. He saw her took it apart, part by part, and moved things around. James sat on a chair as Nathan looked at him.

"Don't worry; she is a pro at this."

"I hope your right."

"Done!"

She then grabbed the gun and gave it to James. The gun felt lighter, and the clip somehow looked like it was able to hold more rounds. Hell, it wasn't tuned up, it was upgraded!

"Wow, thanks a lot Calypso. You made it far better than I hoped."

"Well consider it as a way of saying I'm sorry for earlier."

James then recalled the whole incident from before.

"Oh that, well its okay, you were just curious is all."

James then put the gun back in his holster and looked at the clock. He guessed that another fight is about to start, so he left quickly.

"See you guys later, the next fight is going to start in five minutes."

He soon made it to the gathering room to see the fight, which had Meta facing off with Link. They were at a grassy field, with a light gust of wind blowing.

Meta had a very large glowing icy blue axe that was just radiating with power, power that made James felt a little uncomfortable.

Just then, Daniel walked by him and saw the weapon.

"So he has the shadowmourne huh, I guess he must be really strong to use that."

James looked at him as he got curious.

"Why, what so special about it?"

"The shadowmourne is an axe that was made to kill the king of the dead. It is filled of unholy energy and can bring weak mortals to their knees if they are not careful. That axe is pretty much like a divine based weapon."

James nodded as he began to look at the fight.

Meta dodged a swipe from Links sword as he tried to counter with his own, but he missed as Link back away and shot an arrow. Thinking fast, Mete blocked the arrow with the side of his axe. Meta soon slip to the side and charged in only to hit Link's shield. He was prepared for that; as he raised his foot high, knocking Link on the ground. Seeing his chance, Met jumped high and tried to cleave link in two, but missed as Link made a slash on his arm. Meta stepped back as Link took out a bomb and throw it at him. Meta stretched out his hand as he caught the bomb and throws it back, landing near link, which jumped back and used the shield to protect him, with the explosion knocking him back. Link hit the grass and rolled over to get back up. He then looked at Meta, who pointed his axe at him.

"Come, and fight me!"

Link stood up and did a small grin as he walked to him. The two looked at each other respectively until they began to run at the side. Link kept shooting arrow after arrow only for Meta to dodge or block them. At the last moment of the final arrow, Meta jumped Link and tackles him, landing near a lake. The two rose to their feet as Link hit the water, splashing it on Meta's face. Seeing his chance, Link hit Meta with his shield, knocking the axe out of his hands as well as sending him to the floor. Link ran to him and tried to finish it, but Meta caught the falling blade between his hands. He stood up and kicked Link in the abdomen, and grabbed the back of his head and laded a heavy hit on his neck, making him fall face first to the ground. Meta walked to his axe and picked it up, only to see link attacking him from watching the reflection.

Meta turned and their weapons clashed. Link moved his sword away and went for a horizontal slash, only to have it blocked by the axe. Meta pushed the blade away and aimed for Link's head, but only got his hat and some hair. Link ducked under him and tried to stab his chin, but missed as Meta hit his face with a punch. Thinking fast, Link hit Meta's head with the end of the sword's handle, and finish with a high kick to his face. Link then jumped up high as he tried to slash Meta right at his head, only for Meta to jump high and land a blow with a rising slash, making link go high in to the air and hitting the water. Seeing his chance, Meta got out of the lake and put his hand above it.

"Time to end this."

The lake soon froze as link tried to stand to his feet. He was stuck, and there was no way he could get out. Meta walked to him, with his axe on his back, resembling an executioner ready to do his job.

"This was a great fight Link, I will remember this."

He then raised his axe as link smiled.

"So shall I."

The axe came down as the ice broke from the force of the blow. Master hand came and announced the winner.

"Meta is victorious!"

Meta was soon sent back in to the gathering room as James shook his hand.

"Nice match Meta, I was really impressed."

Meta nodded as he went to take a seat. James then looked over at Daniel, who kept his eyes out around the fighters.

"Is there something wrong Daniel, you have been acting a little strange?"

"It's nothing; I just have a tendency of keeping watch of my surroundings is all. Now come on, let's go somewhere and wait for the next match."

James nodded as he and Daniel went on. However, when they were ready to head to the hall, James spot a certain person with his eye.

"Oh god, not again."

"What is there something wrong?"

James pointed to what he was referring to and Daniel looked at the direction he was pointing at. It was Joe-Slow once again, trying to another girl. She had Light brown hair kept in two messy pigtails. Her eyes were chocolate brown with black specks inside. She was tall, at 5'9. Her skin was porcelain. She was pretty overall; with long eyelashes and a well develop body. She had on Green khakis and an A&F jacket and t-shirt, both blue.

James sighed a bit as he and Daniel made their way over to the two. He was right behind Joe as he took begun to listen in what he was saying.

"Come on baby, you know it won't even be a while until you are called, all I am saying is an hour of your time."

"Please sir, can you just leave me be?"

"Oh come on now, don't act like that stupid polite shit with me. You are a naughty girl aren't ya, well look, you come with me, and I will help you 'release' her right out of your system."

At this point, James was ready to smack him upside the head until Daniel beat him to the punch…literally.

*SMACK*

Joe turned his head and looked at both of them as he began to rub his wound.

"Great, now there are two of you trying to stop me. Why the hell are you always budding in in my life anyway?"

"Because you don't know when to quit. You have been hitting on girls since you first step in here, and honestly, it's pissing me off."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do, ass-hole?

At this point, Daniel stepped in.

"Look, I don't know you, but I can tell that you got a sick mind if you think trying to hit on girls who aren't eve half your age is a good idea. Besides, you are old enough to be this girl father, don't you think that you should grow up and act your age?"

"Keep your lip zip, boy! I do as I please, and I don't care of what anyone says and or do!"

James shook his head as he looked behind Joe to see a boy staring right at the slow pervert. He had sandy blonde hair spiked up near front, and sea blue eyes. A few freckles ran across his tan face. He was around 6' was muscular. He had on basketball shorts with a #18 jersey. James then smiled as he spoke.

"Okay Joe, we will let this one be. Go back to what you were doing."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me."

Joe the turned around, with his eyes closed as he held the girls hand, but it was the boys' hand he held. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't know. James smiled a bit.

'This is going to be good…'

"Now back to what I was saying earlier, how about we go back to my room, so you can go and take a ride on my 'hoarse' miss…"

"It's Noah," said the boy as he lifted Joe up. "And you're not my type." Noah then slammed Joe head first in to the floor, sending him skidding to the wall.

James looked at Noah.

"I am sorry about that; he is incredibly stupid and dimwitted. Is your friend alright?"

The girl then spoke.

"Yes, I am fine. My name is Melody, Melody Kiyomi."

Then Noah, as he shook Daniels and James hand.

"Daniel Brooks."

"It's nice to meet you two," James said as looked them with a sincere look. "My name is James Artemis, and this is Daniel Graves."

Noah then made a quick reference to James "Wait, you mean the newcomer that came here and beat Roy, that James Artemis?"

"Yes, that's me. Why do everyone make so much of a big deal about this, it was only one fight, I didn't do anything special, and I won by the skin of my teeth."

Daniel then pointed something out.

"But it was against Roy, and he had trained relentlessly for this tournament. He was pretty much considering as a future finalist until you fought him."

"Still, it was only by the skin of my teeth. It's not like I wanted to knock him out of the tourney, I was just trying to do what I thought was right at the time and fight."

During this time, James soon realized that the next match would soon start. He looked at Noah and Melody.

"Sorry, but we have to go. We'll see you two later, ok?"

They nodded as the two left.

The next battle was between Lucina and Fox McCloud. They were in an old temple like area, with many pillars, and a glass window with an image of two swords clashing.

Daniel got into a thinking pose.

"This will be interesting; if I remember correctly, she is a trained mercenary and bounty hunter, and has experience with weaponry, mainly the Falchion and the bow and arrow. This could be an interesting fight."

"Yes, you are right, but the outcome will be the same."

Daniel then looked at James with curiosity.

"Which is?"

"That she will win, and go on to the next round."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Simple: she has something precious to fight for, and when someone is doing that, and then they are truly able to do the impossible."

At that moment, the fight started, as fox tried to shoot her with his blaster, but missed as Lucina ducked under the blast and dashed toward fox. She then took out her blade as she tried to chop him in two; only to miss as fox jumped high in to the air. Fox then envelops in fire, a move that Lucina has heard about from wolf, as he dashed forward, trying to hit her. The blow connected, but only barley, as Lucina recovered and took out her bow. She aimed an arrow at fox, and hit his arm. He backed away a bit, and took the arrow out. He then looks at Lucian, who shot more. He side stepped and avoided the arrows as he tried to shoot her again with his blaster. Lucina jumped out of the way, as she slid to a pillar and tried to take cover. She was not going to lose, not now. She still had to look for Ike, and no one will stop her. She took out five arrows at once as she jumped out of cover, and shot them at Fox. Thinking fast, fox used a reflector to send them back, but Lucina was ready for that, as she rushed to fox and made it to him before the arrows came back.

After dodging the arrows, she got right up and close to him, as he landed a swift kick below, knocking him down to the floor. She raised her sword, ready hit him, but fox wrapped himself in fire once again, and hit her while rising. Lucina landed on her feet as she dodges a punch from fox. She took her sword and hit him with the flat side of it on the arm that the arrow hit, making him grab it in pain. She saw her chance, as she knew that the only way to win is to attack with no mercy. She hit fox with a series of blows from her sword, landing a high diagonal slash from the right, then the left, then a spinning attack the hit him 3 time until she stabbed the ground under him and raised her sword with all of her might, sending him in to the air with all of the debris around him. She then held her sword with both hands as she summoned millions of dark butterflies, all of which radiated with powerful energy.

"Fear my power!"

The butterflies then attacked fox, each one burning him with dark energy until they exploded, making a powerful force that sent him through the glass window. Master hand soon arrived.

"I think it's obvious who won here. Lucina is the winner!"

Lucina soon made it back to the room, and met up with Samus.

"That was a great battle Lucina, I am proud of you."

Lucina smiled slightly as she and Samus walked off. James smiled too as he soon looked at Daniel, who showed little reaction.

"See what I mean? It's always based on who got the most power, speed, or stamina, but the will and determination of what the person is willing to fight for."

"I guess you are right, but James, would you mind answering one question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just what exactly are you fighting for?"

James then got a little serious as he looked at Daniel.

"I don't want to be disrespectful, but I cannot answer that question. I am here to do what I set out to do. But if by any chance you think that I have any hand with the missing fighters, then I am afraid you are wrong."

Daniel then showed a small smirk as he looked at James.

"I never suspected you James; I know that you are new here, there for you have little to no reason to even be involved with the fighters missing. If anything, I have always been convinced that you could help me since I first saw you beat Roy."

James looked at him a bit and nodded. But then he saw Joe again.

"You got to be kidding me!"

Daniel turned only to see Joe trying his luck with yet another girl. She had really tan skin, and sea blue eyes with specks of green and yellow. Her hair was bouncy, not exactly curly and was a caramel shade of brown honeyish color. She was also a little tall, 6'1 at least. She had on a native sea blue dress that reached to her knees, and had fancy white hemming. A pure white headband that was tied behind her head, and black shell earrings. On her hand, she wore many bracelets, mostly native shell bracelets, but some rubber one. She also had a shark tooth necklace with around 10 teeth.

"Does he ever give up?"

"By the looks of it, no. hey can you hit him this time, my hand is going to go numb if I keep doing it?"

Daniel made a quick smile.

"It would be my honor."

The two then soon made it to Joe as he kept trying to talk to the girl. However, once they got there, they saw how hard it was for Mr. 'Joe Slow'.

"What the hell you mean you don't remember me, I just hitted on you less than 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, but I seriously don't remember you."

"Then let's get reacquainted," Joe then showed a perverted grin as he got closer to the girl. "Come on, I will take to my room and we can play doctor."

"Oh really, can I be the nurse?"

Joe then smiled a bit. "Why yes you can."

Just then the girl looked at him funny. She scratched her head as she stared at him in confusion.

Curious, Joe began to speak.

"What's wrong, doll?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Joe then went bugged eye as his glasses almost fell. He then gritted his teeth as he shouts in anger.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHY THE FUCK CAN I NOT GET SOME DAMN TAIL IN THIS PLACE!?"

Joe then went about and left as James and Daniel stood there, with complete shocked at what happened.

"Well that was random."

"You can say that again."

"Well that was random."

The two looked at one another, and made a small laugh. They soon walked over to the girl to see if she was alright. Daniel spoke first.

"Excuse me, but did that man did anything…disturbing to you?"

"No actually. I just met him a few seconds ago to be honest."

Daniel nodded as he whispered to James ear real quick without her noticing.

"I think she have short-term memory loss. No wonder Joe left in a fit, he must have been hitting on this girl for an hour straight without her even knowing."

James nodded as he stretched his left hand.

"Are you new to the tournament, if so, it's nice to meet you? My name is James Artemis, and this is Daniel Graves."

The girl shook the hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Michelle Keay Exotic, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Daniel then spoke up.

"So what are you doing here, Michelle?"

"Well, I came here because it's a custom for my people to enter in tournaments in my age. It's to show honor in my island."

"Really, that sounds like a strange way to do it."

"Yeah, well like I said, it's a custom."

Just then, James heard a scream at the hall. He looked at Daniel.

"Stay here; I'll go check it out."

James then went to the corner and saw what caused the scream. A woman who had bouncy and curly brown hair that was straightened. Her skin is porcelain and she is very tall, super model tall, around 6'4. Her eyes are a gold color. She wore black skinny jeans, designer top, had a brand name bag, leather jacket, black high heels, and model sunglasses. She looked a super model to be honest.

'The hell is this tournament is coming to? First kids and now super models. What's next, a baby with the ability to shot fire or something?'

Just then, the woman began to speak.

"Stay away from you, you perverted freak!"

"Wait, it was an accident, I didn't mean it."

James got confused, but soon got his answer on what happen by looking at Joe, who nose was bleeding.

'I am guessing that Mr. Joe Slow did something that he shouldn't have. Oh well, time to see what the hell he did now.'

James soon to get to them before the girl was ready to hit Joe.

"Is something wrong miss?"

She than looked at James, and she pointed a finger at Joe.

"You bet there is; that pervert tried to cop a feel on me!"

James then looked at Joe, with a face that said 'Are you fucking retarded?'

"It's not my fault, I swear it." Joe said as he put his arms in front of him. "I was only walking by her until I fell on the floor and tried to grab the closest thing I could."

The girl then got even more pissed.

"And that would mean my Breasts!?"

"It was an acci-"

Joe then fell again and tried to hang on to something unfortunately, that something…

Was the girl's jeans.

Her jeans fell down to the ground as James turned.

'Oh god, if you are listening, let Joe have a painless death in this beat down.'

The girl looked down as Joe looked up right at her and her, well, you get the idea.

"Wow, dark brown huh?"

The girl teeth started to grind as she pulled up her pants, and cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh, I really think that this is gonna hurt!"

"YOU DAMN WELL RIGHT IT IS!"

The girl then went in to a series of punches and kicks that were brutal. James looked away as the carnage was just too much to take. At the end of it, Joe was sent to the wall, with a hug crater in it, covered in spots of black and blue.

The girl then put both of her hands on her hips.

"Hope that teach you not to mess with me, you sick freak!"

She then began to walk away until she saw James.

"Sorry you have to see that, I am not exactly the nicest girl around."

"No problem, believe it or not, hitting him is mostly my job."

The girl kind of smiled as she looked at him.

"So what's your name anyway?"

"James Artemis and you?"

"Annalisa Furton. Well I have to go; it was nice seeing you James."

Annalisa soon left as Joe began to move.

"Jesus, just what the hell does that chick eat? I felt like I just got hit by a truck."

"Well that' what you get for trying to hit on every girl you see."

"Oh spare me your lecture and help me up."

"Sorry, too busy with something at the moment, later."

James soon left as Joe began cursing like mad at him behind his back. Once James met up with Daniel, he saw the Michelle was gone.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, she just left to get ready for her turn when it comes."

Just then, the next match started. This time, it was Ace against…

"Samus!" said James as he was shocked at the match up.

Lucina soon came in as she saw the match up.

"No, we got to stop this!"

Daniel shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"We can't, once the match start, there's nothing we can do."

"But Daniel," said James. "Samus is an ally, we need all the help we can get, and she has to stay."

"I know, but still there's nothing we can do."

James then looked at Lucina, who had her eyes completely on the battle.

The area was a strange abandon town like stage. There were many buildings, but they all looked empty, and the area was taken in place at night.

Ace looked at samus with a determined face.

"To be fighting you, of all people, this will be a great honor to fight a veteran of you talent."

Samus smiled as she felt flattered.

"Thank you, but now is not the time to talk, let's get down to business shall we?"

Samus then got her suit ready as she pointed her blaster at her as she took out a few throwing knives, ready to strike.

The two stared down at one another, until Ace made the first move by throwing a knife only for samus to dodge it, but missed as ace ducked under the blast. The two began to run down the road as both kept using their projectiles, but missed one another. Ace soon stopped and entered a building near her, as samus came in after her.

When samus got in the building, she couldn't see Ace. She walked silently to make sure she didn't give away her position, confident the Ace was nearby. As she kept walking, she soon heard a noise from behind her. She turns to see a piece of debris hitting the ground. She sighed as she turns back, and kept walking. She soon made it to the upstairs portion of the building, and still had no idea of where Ace was.

James kept watching as he thought about the action.

'This game of cat and mouse maybe tedious, but it's probably the only thing that Ace can do to stay in this fight. Samus is able to cause some serious damage, weather up close or from away, so the smart thing to do is to keep out of her line of fire and think of a strategy. I hope Ace can come up with one quick, because Samus might find her before she have a chance to do anything, and if that happens, then its game over.'

Back in to the fight, Samus has spent about ten good minutes trying to find Ace. However, it seems like she wasn't even there at all. She must be hiding; otherwise master hand would have stopped the fight by now.

But just as she was about to consider her options on what to do next, Ace appeared from above, with two swords ready in hand. She manage to hit Samus at the back with both of her swords, then while Samus fell on a knee due to the attack, she shifted her body and force all of her weight in to a strong and fierce shoulder blow, sending Samus to the wall. Samus soon stood up, by was too late as Ace came in and landed several hit, two cross horizontal blows of her swords, then a hit from the right with one sword while a strike from above with another, and ended with a double strike with both. Samus soon stepped back, but was kicked to another room. Ace dashed in quickly, and tried to attack with a high slash, but Samus jumped upside down twisting her body while connecting her foot to Ace's abdomen. Ace fell down hard, but Samus was not finished. She rushed Ace and grabbed her as she smashed her through a table and threw her to the air, and hit her with a fully charged blast, sending her to the next building on the other side of the road.

Ace hit the ground hard, as she used one of the swords to help her stand. She then looks to see Samus jumping towards her. She quickly rolled out of the way and tried to hit her with a slash, but missed as Samus kneed her abdomen, and hit her with a back hand as she finished with an up close blast, sending her through a door, and tumbling down the stairs. Samus soon began charging another shot, deciding to put an end to this fight. Once she got there though, she saw Ace was missing once again. She looked around a bit, as she had no clue of where she was. She then tried to go outside the building, but was hit by multiple throwing knives. She turned and didn't see Ace. Then she was hit again with another set. This kept going until she decided that it was best to finish it. Samus jumped high to the air, all the way above the roof, and charged her blast.

"This was a great fight, Ace, but I have to win."

She then fired the Zero Laser, and destroyed the building entirely. Once she landed, the armor fell off, revealing her in her zero suit. Samus continue to look around, but didn't see Ace.

Something wasn't right, the blast should have declared her as the winner, but Master hand didn't arrive, and Ace was nowhere in sight. Could it be that Ace avoided the attack?

Samus then received her answer by a throwing knife hitting her back.

She fell to her knee as she felt weak. She looks up to see Ace, unscathed from the blast.

"How did you-"

"Avoided the attack? I found a hidden hatch that connected it to the other building from before. While we were fighting, I hid all the time not only to come up with a counter attack, but to look around the area and see what I can do to win. It's always best to know areas as well as you know yourself, a lesson I learned well during my time back home."

Samus tried to stand, but went back to her knee. She looked at Ace with shock.

"What did you do to this knife?"

"It's a poison throwing knife. It saps your energy and keeps you in place for a while. Since you took a lot of damage during our fight, the poison is making the injuries work overtime, meaning you feel double the pain as you did from before."

Samus then changed her shock face and made it in to a smile.

"Smart, really smart. You will go far if you keep making good moves like that. It was a great honor to fight you Ace, you and many others are some of the next generation of fighters that we need."

Ace felt a little shocked by this. The compliment was overwhelming to be honest. 'The next generation of fighters' was playing in her head for a good few seconds until she got back to business. She took out a sword as she made a quick slash, ending the battle. Mater hand soon showed up.

"The winner is Ace!"

Ace soon made it back as James and the others help her up. She was still a little exhausted, but fine either way. Lucina then looked at her, and soon walked away. James noticed this and looked at Daniel.

"Can you stay here with Ace while I go and check up on Lucina."

"Sure."

James soon made it to Lucina, who was a little upset and sitting down.

"Lucina."

She didn't look at him as he tried to get her attention. James sighed as he sat near her.

"You know that she was going to fight either way, and that the chances of her fighting someone you know was high."

"Yes," she said, finally feeling like talking. "But it's not what I planned to happen at first. The main goal was for me, Samus, and Meta knight to find Ike, together."

"I know, but you have to face facts: You would still have to fight each other if that happened. Say for instance you all were in the final four, the chance of you going up against one of them is two to one, and if you got the one, then you have to fight one of them at the finals."

"But if would come to that, then I would find another way."

"But that the thing: there is no other way. If you have no choice but to fight, then looking for another way is rather more difficult than when you do have a choice at all. "

Lucian then perked up a little at that thought. "I guess you're right, and I would rather have a friend win then a stranger against them."

"Exactly. Besides, look at it like this: how would you feel if it was Joe Slow who beaten Samus?"

Lucian then got a chill in her spine as she thought that possibility.

"Scary huh?"

She nodded as the two soon got up.

"Now come on, let's go and see the others."

The two soon made it back, only to see the next match between Meta Knight and…

"Joe Slow!"

Daniel then turned back to see James surprised face as he went to him.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. But I can't wait to see him get beaten to next week."

James then smiled at that thought as he looked at the fight.

The arena was rather strange. It was filled of technological things such as monitors, computers, and other stuff. It seemed like an old factory to be honest.

Joe laughed as he looked at Meta Knight.

"Geez, I didn't know that they let midgets in here. Maybe you ought to go back home where you belong, shorty."

Meta Knight shook his head in disappointment as he looked at him.

"I heard that you were an idiot, but I didn't know that you were a fool too."

"What you say, shorty?"

Meta Knight then pointed his sword at him.

"You heard me, fool. Or can you not consider my words of truth, considering you are using that small brain of yours."

Joe then got pissed as he looked at Meta Knight.

"Pal you just ticked off the wrong guy."

Meta Knight scoffed at the treat.

"Really, then how about we stop talking, and start fighting. I'll lead."

Mata Knight then dashed to Joe, and scored a hit, sending him to the air. Joe landed on the ground, and saw another attack. He dodged out of the way, and ran to Meta Knight. He made a jumping slash with his sword, but Joe did a baseball slide under him, and dodge the hit. He soon got up and landed a jumping back king on Meta knight, who recovered and flew up to the air. Meta knight then started to spin aimed for Joe, hitting him in the gut, and sending him to a wall. Meta Knight then made rapid stab slashes at him, trying to make him wounded enough to give the final blow. Joe soon retaliated with a head-butt, and kicked him away. Joe then ran to him and delivered a drop kick, but missed as Meta Knight hit him to the air and moved in fast speed, hitting him seventeen times until Joe fell to the ground. Joe however got back up and soon got sent back down with another slash. Meta Knight then spins again and hit Joe at the gut while he was on the ground, making a big hole as kept causing damage to Joe. He soon got out of the hole, and felt tired. He took a short rest for 30 seconds at most until Joe soon got back up.

James was baffled. Joe took more damage than anyone had in this tourney, but he kept getting up. He then looked at Daniel.

"How is this possible, Joe took enough damage that would have made three fighters pass out?"

"I don't know, but now that I think about it he did took some beatings since he got here."

James the recalled all of those beatings as he then thought of something.

"You don't think that he have a healing factor, do you?"

Daniel then thought about it.

"It makes sense. He received so much damage; he should be out cold at this point. Maybe he can heal."

The two then looked back at the fight and saw Joe wiping his glasses.

"Shit, you almost broke my shades. I guess it's time to end this."

Meta Knight then got in to a stance.

"On that, I agree."

Meta Knight then charged in as Joe snapped his fingers. Then out of nowhere, a big trunk came in and hit Meta Knight. The trunk was made of hard metal, and seemed custom made. Joe got in the truck with a fanged smiled as Meta Knight looked at it with wide eyes.

"What on god's green earth is that!?

Joe the taped the side of the truck on the door.

"This here is Heavy Hammer, my personal favorite truck that I made myself."

"'You made'? You mean you are an engineer?"

"Not exactly, you see, midget, I have an ability that I called Mecha-nesis. With it, I am able to control all electron based things, and make it in to however I want, like so."

Joe's truck then separated as it turned in to a giant mech, having Gatling guns and rockets for hands. Meta Knight soon stepped back as he looked at Joe, who smiled.

"Time to play."

Joe then started firing at Meta Knight, who tried to dodge all of the projectiles. But it was too much, and he was slowing down. Joe then shot a rocket near him, and the force caused Meta Knight to hit the ground. Joe then went to him and kept his foot over him as he pulled out a blade from the arm.

"See ya later, shorty!"

He then hit Meta Knight, who was now defeated. Master hand soon showed up.

"That was very…surprising. Joe Row is the winner!"

Joe soon made it back, and began to gloat on his victory.

"See that, I took out one of the regulars, and I didn't even break a sweat!"

Joe then kept talking until James hit him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a complete child. I can't take it anymore with you, all you do is talk all the time about how great you are, and even after you fought a well-respected regular, you still act like a child. You are well over 30, so start acting your age!"

"And who the fuck are you to tell me that, huh. I act however I want to act, and don't you forget it!"

Joe then walked off as Master hand soon came in to the picture.

"Fighters, due to a shortage in our roster, and the fact that we are spending too much time in one on ones, I have decided to make the rest of the fights a team bout!"

Everyone looked at him in surprised as he continued.

"I also manage to get some new fighters to take place, so please get ready for your rounds, they are coming soon."

**Sorry for the long wait, as you can see I spent a while on this one. The next one will be shorter, but until then be patient. Now if you excuse me, I have to work on Universal War, later.**


	6. Advancing in the tourney (part 3)

**I'm back, and I am ready to continue the story. If anyone remembers from last time, Master hand announced that the rest of the tourney first rounds will be in team battles, and that new characters will be in it. Now let me be honest; I have LITTLE to NO IDEA of who to put in rounds. But, from thinking like mad (and beating a few video games for the last few months) I came up with whom to put in. Who they are, read and find out. Now on with the story!**

James looks at Master hand as he took off.

"Team bouts? Is he serious?"

"He is actually."

James turned to see Daniel.

"It's quite common to have team battles here. But I was never informed of it though, so this is as much as a shock to me as it is to you."

James nodded slightly as he went to see the others. He didn't like this, not one bit. Master hand making the rest of the rounds team bouts until the second ones start, and these new fighters that no one have even seen yet. Something was up, and it wasn't good.

He soon made it to a table where he saw the others. He spots Lucina and Ace talking and smirked. He was worried that Lucina still had hard feelings toward Ace, but looked like he was wrong. He then checked the others, and saw that Night and Abei was drinking some water as Roxane was talking to Meta about some fighting tactics.

'I still can't believe that they are all calm with this. They entered here to fight and become the best, or learn from them. Even the regulars came here to see what the potential of new generations. But me…'

James then looked at his right arm, with the hand covered in black cloth. He gripped it tightly as he closed his eye.

'I am only here to do what I set out to do…no matter the cost.'

James then opened his eyes as he began to walk to the table. However he soon begins to realize something. Something fairly important.

'Wait, where Ellie and Kimchi, I haven't seen them since me and Joe Slow met the twins.'

James then got worried, though he knew he shouldn't. They maybe young, but they can still take care of themselves. But his worry was far too great. He went to Lucina as she finished talking to Ace.

"Hey Lucina, do you know where Ellie and Kimchi are?"

"Those two, I think they went to the training area to brush on some skills."

"OK, thanks."

James then felt a little relived as he went to the training area. While it does sound stupid to train during a tournament, it was a smart move by Master hand. The training room allows the fighters to enter an area known as the 'Wreck room', which is an area where people can fight to their hearts contented. It's like in the rounds, only once you are out of the room, you are back in peak condition.

James soon got there to see a large number of tablets. He steps on one as he soon vanished. He then found himself in a similar stage, the same one where he fought Roy in. he looked around and found Ellie and Kimchi sitting on a bench nearby by. He walked to them as he raised his left hand in greetings.

"Hey you two, how have you been?"

They turn to see James and waved to him.

"We've been doing fine, James. We just got here to see these two train." Said Ellie as James raised a brow.

"Who?"

Kimchi then pointed a finger at the arena. "Them."

James turned to see two people duking it out. He looks closer and began to recognize them.

"Pit and Marth, they are regulars here aren't they?"

Kimchi then answered his question.

"Yes they are, they were even there at the Tabuu incident three years ago."

Ellie then began to talk as she looked at James.

"Believe or not, they began training because of you, James."

"Because of me, but why?"

"Well, since Marth knew Roy well, he thought that he might have defeated you. once you prove him wrong, Marth began to think of you as a great deal of competition. He was originally going to ask Meta Knight to spar with him, but he was busy at the time, so he asks Pit instead. Pit also said he wanted to train because he felt a strange power emanating from you for some reason."

James kept his cool, but he felt surprised on the inside.

'So pit is familiar with that power? He might since he work for a deity in a way.'

Just as he was think about that, Marth and Pit stopped as they saw James. They then looked at each other as they walked to him. Marth was the first to speak.

"Hello, James Artemis. It's an honor to official meet you."

James got out of his thoughts as he smiled.

"The same goes to both of you. So you two are training here, for me no less?"

Pit nodded as he spoke.

"Of course. You defeated a regular right off the bat, and you did it without one of your weapons."

"You mean my gun? I wanted it to be a fair fight; it's not my style to fight someone in an unfair fight. But enough about that, what I am really curious about is, why are you training to fight me?"

Marth and Pit looked at him for a minute as they didn't thought he was serious. Once they found out that he was, they decided to answer his question.

"To be honest, it's not just us who are a little worried about fighting you. All of the regulars here are a little concerned about you."

James raised a brow as he got really curious.

"Okay, tell me everything, because I am tired of everyone being on edge about me being here. Now why is everyone so worried about me being here?"

As Pit was ready to answer, a familiar voice spoke.

"Because they all thought that you were responsible for the missing fighters."

James turned to see Daniel as he walked over. He smiled a bit as he looked at him

"Let me guess; Lucina?"

Daniel nodded as he confirmed of who told him where James was. He then cleared his throat as he continued to talk.

"Once you came here, all of the regulars didn't pay too much mind on you. But after you defeated Roy, the regulars start to realize something important."

"And what's that?"

"That no one knew where you came from. All of the fighters that came here had information that was sent to the A.I's, so they all know where they came from. You however do not have such information, because the data of where you came from is untraceable. This means one of two things. One, the A.I's are all broken as not a single one of them can find your origin, or two, that your home…doesn't exist."

Everyone then looked at James as he seemed to keep his cool. James then closed his eye as he was ready to speak, but Daniel continued.

"However, since you have been participating in the tournament, you have shown no behavior of being capable of any of the deeds that the regulars suspect you of. Not only that, but you also seemed to be more willing in finding the missing fighters, so this all proves your innocence."

Daniel then looked at Marth and Pit as smirked.

"You two should relax, James is more of an ally then an opponent. Anyway, I just came here to inform you two of the tag bout."

Marth nodded as he looked at him.

"We heard from the speakers. To be honest, we were kind of surprised that it was going to be one in the first place."

"Well, that's Master Hand for you; he is always full of surprises."

Marth and Pit nodded as they looked at each other and began to head out of the training area. James and Daniel saw them off as they stayed a bit. Daniel then looked at James and the girls.

"Come on, the next match is about to start. You don't want to miss it now do you?"

They all shook their heads as they began to head to see the match. James couldn't believe his eyes as he saw that it was Melody and Noah, the same pair that he and Daniel met before. They were in a platform area that looked to be a rising.

"Well, this could be interesting, who are they up against?"

Daniel pointed his finger as he looked at him. James saw their opponents and was a little surprised to be honest.

Their opponents was Mario and Luigi, both regulars with in the tournament, and if that not enough, both were brothers.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"Doesn't looks like it. Mario may have more experience in the tourney then Luigi, but his brother isn't that much of a slouch himself. If they are not careful, they may lose to them."

Kimchi and Ellie looked at James and Daniel as they kept their eyes on the match that was about to start. They then looked at each other.

"Do you think what he said is true, about James home not existing?"

Ellie began to think about it a bit, but she tried her best not to dwell on it.

"I really don't know, but either way, there's not much we can do about it now. We might find out more later on."

The two then put their focused on the match.

Mario and Luigi moved first as Melody and Noah stood their ground. Mario ducked under Noah as he tried to land a punch, and scored and uppercut to Noah's chin. Noah fell down but recovered quickly as he dodged a hit from Mario and landed a kick to his gut. He then gave him a head butt as Mario was sent ten feet back. Seeing his chance, Noah charged in to unleashed a heavy falling knee on his abdomen, only to be hit by a green fireball from Luigi. Luigi then went to his brother as he helped him to his feet.

"You okay Mario?"

"I'm fine, just a little winded is all." Mario then tried to relax only to hear Melody speak.

"You will be more than winded when this is over."

Melody then focused her anger as she summoned fire around her. She then extended both of her hands as the flames came after the two regulars. Thinking fast, Mario and Luigi concentrate their power as they made a large fireball that was swirling with red and green flames, and threw it at the wave of flames. The ball collided with the wave and the collision seemed to much as it made the three fell back. The flames made a small explosion and small fires were around the platform. Soon the platform stopped as the fighters looked around. They were now outside, with the sun shining high and they was surround by a large body of water.

Noah got to his feet as he and Melody looked at each other, then at their opponents. Mario and Luigi soon got their feet too and began to shoot fireballs again. Noah took out a nailed bat the he had for emergencies and hit the balls, which sent them back at their owners. The two brothers got out of the way as they charge at Noah. Mario tried to kick him but Noah used his bat as a shield and knocks him back. Luigi, on the other hand, hit him with a punch, which stunned him enough for Mario to score and up-close fireball. The ball sent Noah a few feet back, only for Luigi to do a spinning attack by twisting around with both of his hands extended. The blow made Noah went to the air as Mario made another Uppercut, nailing Noah in the air and sending him near Melody. The brothers were ready to finish them off until them notice something about Melody. She looked at them and she had an expression on her face.

An expression of sadness.

She then raised her hand as the entire body of water rose. She then pointed her finger at the brothers as the water got them both. She twisted and turned her hand as the water moved around violently, with the brothers still within it. She then slam the water to the floor, making the tow hit it hard. Melody soon took out her harp as she looked at Noah and played. The harp began to heal him as he roses to his feet and looked at brothers.

"Let's finish this!"

Noah then moved in fast speed as he appeared behind both of the brothers, grabbed them by the back of their collars, and threw them to the air. He then went to the air as he delivered massive blows to them. He punched Mario to the gut and landed a boot to Luigi face, slammed their heads together, kneed their faces both, and elbowed them at the back of their neck. Finally, he disappears and reappeared above them. He then grabbed their faces tightly as he made a straight line to the floor and slammed both of their face to the ground harshly. He then jumped back as Melody played her harp.

Mario was the first to rise to his feet until he stopped.

'What is going on, why can't I move?'

He found himself stunned as Melody kept playing the harp. Soon, without warning, a large series of explosions hit the brothers hard, as they were sent off the platform, making it a ring out. Master hand soon arrived.

"Well, that was a great match. Melody and Noah are the winners!"

James looked at the two as they soon arrived back to the gathering room.

"That was a good bout. You two must be very good at working with one another."

Noah cracked a small smile as Melody spoke. "Well we have some experience in situations like that."

"Really, then I guess you two must be experts at this type of thing."

At that moment, Daniel came by to him as the pair left.

"So, who do you think will fight next?"

"I don't know. I am kind of curious at this point. Until then, how about we-"

James stopped however, as he looked at Joe tailing a girl. The girl was a little average in height, at least 5 feet and 4 inches. She had brown reddish hair that was a little past her back, and had a few bangs as well. Her eyes seemed to be light brown, with a small tint of red, and she looked to rather slender and healthy, with an angelic figure. She had on black shoes, blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and a small black short sleeved jacket that reach to the end of her ribs showing the end of her shirt.

Daniel looked at what James was looking at and realizes what was happening. "He's at it again? I know he has a healing factor, but this is getting ridiculous."

James sighed as he began to walk to Joe. "Well, maybe this will be the last time."

Daniel stopped and shot James a look. Immediately getting the hint, James shook his head.

"Yeah you're right, never mind that last part."

The two soon made it to the area and saw Joe trying to work his magic. The girl was standing by the wall as Joe leaned on it, looking at her with a shit eating grin.

"Come on darling, we can just go and have some fun real quick. It won't even be five minutes."

The girl frowned and shook her head as she looked at Joe.

"Stay away from me please, your breath stinks almost as bad as your pick up lines, you perverted pedophile."

Joe stepped back as he was surprised by what the girl said.

"Hey, now that was rude. You should show some respect, lady."

"Respect? For a pedophile? I don't think so. I heard of your perverted antics, of how you try to get with every girl here, no matter their age. You must be really confident with your way with women, or really perverted, as well as stupid. From just speaking to you, my guess that it is the second option."

Joe was starting to get mad as he looked at her. "Shut your damn pie hole. Who the heck are you to talk down to me?"

The girl looked at him as she gave him a look of annoyance.

"My name is Rubi Takano, and if you really want to know, I am an experienced profiler, and since I am only 17, you are more defiantly considered a pedophile because you are trying to have your way with me."

Joe was now madder than ever, and was ready to give out a piece of his mind, until a new voice was heard behind him.

"So this is where you went to Rubi, I gotta say, this place looks great."

Rubi looked behind Joe only to see a new character. He was a little tall, at least 6 foot 1, and looked to be in his early 30's. He had navy blue hair that was put in to a pony tail that reached a little over his back and a small bang near his right eye. He was light skinned, and was a little muscular enough to have a body of an athlete. He had purple eyes, and wore a white gold 14k cross sword pendant. He had on black and red shoes, light blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a long collar that reached his neck with a V shaped opening on the front, a red and black jacked that had a picture of the sun on the back in the form of the yin and yang symbol, and black fingerless gloves.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Joe then looked at the new character, which was now described as Rubi's dad.

"So wait, she is your daughter."

"Yep, and a damn good one too. I'm Kei Takano by the way, and you are?"

"Just someone who was being insulted by your kid. She needs to learn to respect others you know that?"

Rubi then crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Says the one who tried to hit on me in the hopes of having his way with my body."

Joe turned around at her as he pointed a finger at her. "Zip it you, I don't need to take any crap from you."

"Please, you think that you are so special that you need to be respected immediately. You are a little bit more of a jerk then I thought."

Joe looked at the girl as he got even angrier. He was ready to speak until Kei beat him to the punch.

"Come on Rubi, your mom's waiting back home. You're lucky that they let you come over and visit the guys here before they had their bout. Besides, being near a freak like this one could get you sick."

Joe looked at Kei as he balled up his fist and grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay you bastard, I wasn't going to do this, but you and your daughter pissed me off way too much. Time for you to get your ass kicked Joe Row style!"

As James and Daniel saw Joe getting ready to fight, they noticed that the girl sighed and put her hand on her head, as if she didn't have any worry for her father's safety. It was then that they notice something about Kei, something that just felt disturbing.

He was smiling.

But it wasn't just any ordinary smile, oh no. it was a wild and fanged like smile, as if he was excited and hungry at the same time. His eyes were also staring at Joe, as if they were watching a long desired need for something.

"Kick my ass? You mean you want to fight me?"

"What are you deaf, I don't want to fight you, I want to kick your ass!"

Kei then took Joe's hand by the wrist and squeezed it, making Joe let go. He then looked at Joe with vicious smile.

"Same difference. Either way, you're on. Now, let's go!"

Kei then took his other hand as he punched Joe at the cheek. Joe felt the punch as he fell to the ground hard, feeling his head bounce off the floor as the room seems to be spinning. His head felt fuzzy as he tried to get to his feet, but fell back down. He soon focused his eye sight as he looked at the floor. He then felt something in his mouth, as he rolled his tongue around it. He soon spit it out, only to see a tooth. He then heard footsteps coming near him, so he turned around to see Kei walking to him, cracking his knuckles as he shot a somewhat blood thirsty smile.

"It's been almost a month since I last got in to a fight, and let me tell you, dumb ass street punks with machine guns and pistols get old real fucking fast. Hell, even the cops back in my town won't even arrest me anymore because of that stupid thing ten years back."

Rubi then raised a finger as she looked at her father. "But didn't you sound the alarm only to beat them in to submission?"

Kei then looked back at his daughter. "It's not my fault that they weren't ready for me. Besides, I didn't overdo it or anything."

"But you sounded the alarm 5 times, and you not only knocked out the guards, but you sent ALL of the prisoners to the infirmary."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, one that made it official for the cops not to arrest you anymore."

Kei then rolled his eyes at that moment. "Whatever, whats done is done. Now if you excuse me, I have a fight to enjoy."

Kei then walked to Joe as he gripped his shirt and picked him up to his feet.

"Now buddy, I hope you're ready, because I have been waiting to test out some of my new moves for ages. Now, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

What happened next was a pure act of violence as both James and Daniel looked away. Kei was not just beating Joe, he was DEMOLISHING HIM! The two felt the wall and floor shake as Joe made shrieks of pain. It felt like an hour, when in reality it was only half a minute. Soon, Kei and Rubi left the hall. Kei had a face of dissatisfaction as he had both hands in his pockets while walking in an angry slouch.

"Dammit, that was too fast. He didn't even last a minute. What the fuck is with people now these days, do they just lay the fuck around like some pair of dumbasses. Man and I didn't even hit him five times for crying fucking loud."

"Well, he did last a little longer than the others you fought dad, at least that healing factor of his came in handy."

"Bullshit, that damn thing was useless as hell. All the damage he took was way too fucking much for him to heal from at a normal rate. I could also tell that the dick head has no sense of training, because his punches were sloppy as hell. Jesus, what the hell happened to all the good fighters? I fought with street fighters, wrestling champions, boxers, martial artists, hell even a fucking demon before you and your brother was born."

Kei just sighed as he said one last thing before he and his daughter left.

"I wonder how Hogosha, Axel, and Andrew are doing."

Once the pair left, James and Daniel looked at one another.

"That was…new. Do you know him Daniel?"

"No, but I do know this: the smashers are lucky that he isn't in this tourney."

The two then went to the hall and saw Joe on the floor, knocked out with blood and bruises all over his body.

Daniel then looked at James.

"What should we do?"

"Well we-"

It was just then that James and Daniel heard the next bout beginning.

"We'll worry about him later, let's go and see the next match."

Daniel nodded as they left Joe on the floor, all alone.

The two soon made it to the gathering room to see the match. It had Annalisa and Michelle together as a team, facing off against Donkey Kong and Yoshi.

James looked at the two oddly as he began to look at Daniel.

"Mind telling me why there are an ape and a dinosaur in the tourney?"

Daniel looked at James and began to explain. "Well, Donkey Kong and Yoshi are both close friends of Mario. Of matter of fact, they are also big time regulars here in the tourney, so they have been around for quite a while."

"Ok, well how about their skills? Are they good?"

"Well they are not the best around, if anything; they are pretty much all time fighters here. Working together, the two should prove to be a threat to any other smasher. Though it will be interesting to see what they can do to a pair of new fighters."

James nod as he looked at the fighters. 'That may be true, but I do hope that the girls come out on top. I don't want them to come here only to lose in their first bout.'

Just then the match began. The area the fighters were in was a rather new area: it was desolated street with the buildings torn down. There were wrecked cars and smashed glass, and even a few places that looked to have craters in the ground. The street looked like it was used as a war zone.

Michelle looked at Annalisa. "So, do you think we have a chance?"

"Of course. Besides, while this might be new to both of us, that don't mean that we are going to lose. We just need to get the hang of this way of fighting as fast a possible."

Michelle smiled at that thought as she began to look at Donkey Kong and Yoshi. The two sprang into action as D.K tried to land a blow to Michelle. She dodge at the last minute, making the big Kong fell to the ground as he put too much weight behind his blow. He soon stood up as he looked at Michelle. He lifted himself off the ground using his big arm and pushed himself to her. Thinking fast, Michelle slid under him, dodging another attack. She forgot about Yoshi though, as he shot his tongue at her leg.

"Hey, let go!"

She struggled to get free, but Yoshi kept pulling her to his mouth. Right when he was ready to eat her however…

"Hey, get your tongue off my friend, you prehistoric toad!"

Michelle and Yoshi turned to see Annalisa running to them. With a swift punch, she knocked Yoshi back as he hit through a wall. Donkey Kong saw this and almost went bug eyed. She was almost as strong as he was. Thinking about that, he decided that the major threat was Annalisa, as he dashed to her with his fist cocked.

Annalisa heard him from behind and spun around to kick him in the head. Donkey Kong caught her foot though, as he managed to pick her up and swing her to a broken down car. He then proceeded to jump high and unleash a flying elbow drop on her. Annalisa saw the blow coming and jumped out of the way as D.K. hit the car. Donkey Kong got to his feet as he shook his head. He looked around and saw Annalisa running to her.

"Sweet Dreams, Kong!"

She took out a pair of fans with razor blades. She dashed to him as she mad a multiple hard hitting blow to him, making D.K. step back do to the damage. Once she saw her chance, Annalisa raised her leg above his head.

"Have a good nap."

She than delivered an axe kick so strong, that Kong face made a dent on the floor. It was obvious at this point that he was knock out.

Annalisa smiled as she put her fans back. "Well, that takes care of that."

Just then however, a yell was heard. She turns to see Yoshi looking at her and D.K. Yoshi got mad as he ran to her at full speed. Just as he was ready to attack her however, a dagger strapped with many shark teeth hit him square on the back. The blow was fierce, as it made Yoshi fall out of the air and land his head first on the floor, knocking him out as well. Annalisa turned to see that the dagger came from Michelle.

Annalisa smiled as she gave her a thumb up. "Now we are even."

Michelle looks at her oddly as she got her dagger. "Even? What do you mean? I don't remember you saving me?"

Annalisa looked at her strangely until she recalls someone saying that Michelle had short term memory loss. Laughing at that, she smiled.

"Never mind, come on, let's go to the cafeteria, lunch is on me."

Master hand arrived in the field and confirmed the battle. "Annalisa and Michelle win!"

James looked at Daniel with a soft smile. "It seems that they are stronger that we give them credit for."

"Yes they are. I wonder if all of the other fights will go on like this."

James nod in agreement as he went to try and congrat the two girls. By the time he got there though, he saw that he was beaten to the punch by his slow 'Associate'.

"Wow so you two one huh, well to honor your victory, how about the two of us go and have a few drinks, then we can go back to my room and-"

James interrupted Joe with a bonk to his head as the healing buffoon turned to see him.

"You know one of these days, I am going to be the one who hits you upside the head, you damn Cyclops!"

"Yeah, well that day isn't going to happen anytime soon, now I think you should go, before Annalisa sends you back to wherever you came from."

James saw Annalisa cocked back her hand as Joe was going to respond.

"Listen man, you stay the hell away from me. Every damn time you get close, I get hit, and no matter how fast I heal, it still hurt like hell, now beat it."

Joe then turned only top get slapped so hard that he ended up breaking through a table. Annalisa held har hand as she gained recoil from the blow.

"Jeez, if this keeps up, I might break my hand just by slapping that nimrod."

"Well look on the bright side; the more you hit, the less likely he is to mess with you."

Annalisa laughed a bit as she liked the joke. James smiled as he continued to speak.

"Anyway, that was a great match. You two really did give your all."

"Thanks, but my partner did just a good, didn't you, Michelle?"

Michelle looked at Annalisa for a minute and spoke.

"What match?"

Both Annalisa and James looked at Michelle then to one another. Soon, the two laughed as they began to find the question funny.

"Alright, well I have to go see about the next match. See you two later, okay?"

The two nodded as James went back to Daniel. "So who's next?"

"Who do you think?" said Daniel as he pointed to the screen. James looked up to see Sam and Rage teamed up against Sonic and Shadow.

"Well this is new, at least to me."

Daniel looked at him with small shock. "You mean you never saw mobians before."

"Not until today, no. you?

"Lots of times. Anyway, I think Sam and Rage are going to have a rough fight in their hands. Shadow and Sonic may not be regulars, but they have made some small appearances here. Plus, Sonic was there for the final battle with Taboo, and was one of the few that held him off the longest until the others came to the fight."

"So this will be a interesting fight." James looked at his two friends as he began to think about something.

'No matter how good the opponents are, these two will find a way. I know they will.'

Right when the fight got started, James heard some foot steps behind him. He turned to see a girl looking at the screen.

She had porcelain skin and violet eyes that seem to be a dark shade. She looked to be delicate, and seems to be made of china. Her hair was blackish-brown and ran down to her mid-back. She was short, 5'2 at the most. She has a pink dress with thick straps, from the bottom up, there is a branch curling up, and sakura blossoms were dappled across. Around her waist was a large brown bow. She also had a pink laced umbrella

"Am I late, did I miss the match?" said the girl as she looked at the screen. James blinked for a moment then shooked his head.

"No it just got started miss…"

The girl looked at him and nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ai Miyuki, but just call me August if you want."

James nodded as he looked at her. "My name is James Artemis, nice to meet you."

James sticks out his left hand as she shook it. He noticed that she seemed to be scared at first, but fought through it.

"Like wise."

As the two was done greeting one another, they turn to the screen. The four Mobians were fighting in a volcanic like area. Luckily, they had more than enough solid ground to fight in, so falling in the lava was not a easy feat. However the look of the volcano was not reassuring.

As the battle went underway, Rage went toe to toe with Shadow as Sam focused on Sonic.

Rage dodge a chaos spear from Shadow as he went in and landed a swift kick to his ribs. Shadow jumped back as he dashed forward and tried to land a punch. Rage got ready to block, but was surprised to see that Shadow was not there anymore as his image faded out. Looking around, Rage got attacked by a boot to the back of the head, courtesy of Shadow.

Shadow looked at him with a small frown. "You might as well stop now. You won't even be able to keep up with me, let alone beat me Rage."

Rage rose to his feet as he looked at the ultimate life form. "Come on Shadow, I thought you know me by now: I am not the type of person to give up."

Shadow closed his eyes as he made a small grin. "Of course, how could I forget? Well, if you insist on fighting, so be it."

Shadow threw three chaos spears at Rage, only to have red hedgehog collide it with his flames. Seeing his chance, Rage made a mad dash to Shadow and aimed at his feet.

"Let see you move now!" Rage quickly used his ice ability to freeze Shadows legs to the ground.

"What?" Shadow said as he found himself immobilize. "Damn!"

"Now you're all mine!" Rage then proceed to give shadow multiple blows to his face with quick punches. However the moment was short lived as Shadow used his hands to grab his fists and gave him a hard head-butt, making the red hedgehog fall back.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Said the ultimate life form as he smashed the ice and freed his legs. Shadow then made a quick assault on Rage by grabbing his head and running while grinding him to the floor. Rage was taken large amounts of damage until he decided to stop.

"GET OFF!" The red hedgehog said as he used the chaos energy he controlled and made a small shield to push Shadow off. He took a few seconds to heal from his wounds as he looked at Shadow and began to throw multiple chaos Spheres at the hedgehog. Thinking quickly, Shadow did the same, and soon the two started throwing them back and forth.

As the two duked it out, Sonic and Sam was racing along the area, going blow for blow, at least that what it looked like. In truth, Sonic was taking a lot of hits, and only land a few on Sam.

Daniel looked at the fight and knew why.

"He is trained"

James nodded as he looked at the fight. "Yeah. It's hard to tell because of the speed, but he knows some different fighting style. So far I caught boxing, Muay tai, and Ninjitsu."

"You forgot about Jeet Kune do, the same style that Bruce lee uses."

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to see due to the speed. But still, Sonic has no chance in an in fight like that. His best bet is to keep doing hit and runs since he can't do projectiles."

"Your right, but I don't think that will help him much. Look."

Back in the fight, Sonic back off as he looked at Sam. "Geez, and I thought Mario was tough, you sure don't know how to quit, do you."

Sam looked at Sam with a serious face as he dashed to him and hit his gut with a powerful punched that looked to be conducting electricity. "No I don't, but you should!" Sam the finished by doing a flashed quick with electricity coursing through his legs, hurting sonic badly.

Sonic land on the ground, but looked to be wobbly as he tried to make a counter attack. Sam dodged a punch as he grab the blue blurs hand and slam to the ground behind his head. He then pick Sonic up and had in a lock with his arm behind his back.

"Give up, and I will let go."

Sonic fought through the pain as he grin.

"Not gonna happen"

Sonic then forced him off as he turned and landed a kick to Sams cheek. He then saw his chance and did a spin dash to his torso, making him go far, but was surprised to see him still standing.

"Geez man, what will it take to beat you?"

Sam looked at Sonic as he raised his fist. "A lot more than that."

Sonic was running out of ideas until he looked at Shadow. "Well, I got one last trick up my sleeve. Shadow, now!"

Shadow backed off of a fire based fist from Rage as he nodded. "Got it."

The two ran to each other as they came to a stop. Rage was confused as he looked at them, but soon caught on to their plan. "Shit, not now!"

Rage then made a dashed to Sam as the two hedgehogs saw the chaos emeralds. Rage grits his teeth. "Three can play that game!"

Sonic and Shadow was engulf in a ray of light as they became super, however, foreseeing this, Rage became super as well thanks to his connection to the emeralds powers.

Once Rage reached Sam, their opponents made a dash for them.

"I don't think so." Same said as he made a large dome of earth around him and Rage, making Sonic and Shadow stop for a minute.

Inside the dome, Rage looked at Sam. "That won't hold for long, we need to-"

But Rage stopped as he saw Sam focusing. Soon, Rage felt demonic energy radiating off him, as Sam gotten stronger.

Back in the tourney, James widens his eye as he felt the energy.

'That power, could it…no, it's too different. But it does have the same emotion: Malice, Hate, and…Violence. Could it be possible that one of them might have met-'

But his thoughts were interrupted as the dome went down, and revealed was a demonically powered up Sam and a super Rage. The two looked at Super Sonic and Super Shadow as they got ready to fight.

With a yell, they both went in to the air as Rage attacked Shadow and Sam went after Sonic. Sonic used his speed to get behind Sam, but the demon powered hedgehog was too quick for that as landed a blow to his temple. Sonic tried to blast him, but Sam flew out of the way as he kicked Sonic in the gut. Sonic held his gut, only for Sam to grab him by the throat and fly high in the air while hitting him in the face with his free hand.

Rage ducked under Shadows blast as he threw one of his own. Shadow moved out of the way as he hit him with a clean punch to his side. Rage fought through the pain though, as he grabbed his hand and held high and he blasted multiple fire balls at Shadows exposed ribs. Shadow recovered and threw a chaos spear, but Rage dodges it and landed a rising knee to his chin. He then backed off and put his hand together.

"I guess I am the new ultimate life form now!" Rage said as he focused all his power and blasted Shadow high to the sky.

By that time, Sam was falling down with a battered sonic as he raised his fist for one blow. "See you in the hell!" Sam then hit Sonic with a powerful blow as the hedgehog hit Shodw, only to suffer the blast that was made by Rage.

A blinding white light engulf the area. Once it died, Sonic and Shadow laid on the floor, out cold.

Master had come to the scene as he went to the two hedgehogs and poked the two of them getting no response.

"Yep it's over; Rage and Sam are the victors of this round!"

**By god, a long chapter. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I just had a lot of stuff to do. The next chapter will be the last one introducing all of the OC's, after that, none more shall be shown, and we will continue on to the main plot. Keep being patient, and we will get to the end, I promise you that. Till then, stay gold.**


End file.
